The Blood Series
by Piccolo0714
Summary: Vegeta & his young sister endure a hard life at the hands of Frieza. Before Vegeta can get his beloved sister to safety, she is taken from him..Enraged, Vegeta will stop at nothing to find her. Piccolo, Gohan, & Goku as well. Piccolo and Vegeta find them
1. Default Chapter

Blood Pact

Chapter One

He watched with dark eyes as they took the baby into another room. Moving to the left, the boy tried to keep her in his sight.

"I told you to get back to your training!" The blue skinned man said. Without any further warning, the small boy was hit across the back with a thick leather whip. "**NOW GO**!"

Vegeta turned and glared at the tall figure in front of him.

"That's it, boy..…" Zarbon told him, "Give me a reason…_any_ reason to thrash you more."

Vegeta heard the baby crying and was momentarily distracted.

"She will grow up to be a beauty." Zarbon told him, heading for the door. "Lord Frieza will finally get his wish….he will spawn the most powerful race in the Galaxy. For, mating with a Saiyan promises power and strength."

Vegeta was furious, his ki growing. "You tell your Frieza that he will never lay a hand on her! I will kill him first." He screamed in a child's voice.

Zarbon smiled. "I'm afraid _you_ will be the one to die…unless you submit yourself to Lord Frieza's army….. _Pathetic monkey_." He closed the door.

Vegeta sat down on the bed, his hands trembling.

It was all lost. His Father. His planet.

His mother.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the valiant way his mother had protected the baby that was inside her. Her screams would never be forgotten. Shortly after Talia had been born, his mother had died. They let her bleed to death in front of her husband small son.

Then, the small girl was taken away.

Father, the King, never able to hold his daughter. Never allowed to see her onyx eyes and soft skin.

Both children were taken onto Frieza's ship, pawns in his sick and twisted plan.

Now Vegeta stood alone, one of only a handful of Saiyans allowed to live. He would be trained so that Frieza could continue his reign of terror. Death.

"Whatever it takes, little sister. I will protect you." Vegeta looked down at his hands, small, shaking…yet filled with power and rage. "He will never touch you. I won't allow it….only death can separate us now."

The boy was angered when one small silver tear fell down his cheek. He knew he must train as hard as possible, which was not hard for him. It was in his blood. "Give me a few years, and I will bring you down, Frieza." He said to himself. Until then, he would give whatever was necessary in order to stay alive. To keep Talia safe.

This was my first fic where Vegeta had a major major role. There are Four parts. And I'll be posting them all together as the **Blood Series**. It went over really well when I first posted it about 2 years ago. So, I hope everyone enjoys it now. Its completed, so I'll try and post a chapter a day.

Sherri


	2. Chapter Two Blood pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Two

Explosions could be heard through out the ship.

Vegeta and his opponent were in the training chamber. In a particularly foul mood, Vegeta was besting him.

The Prince had grown much stronger. His body toned and muscled, his mind clear and sharp. The blows he laid out to Raditz were severe, leaving the Saiyan almost dead.

"**_ENOUGH_**!" Nappa yelled. "You are going to kill him!" Nappa stood several feet taller than Vegeta or Raditz, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"**FINE**!" Vegeta screamed. "**THEN FIND ME A WORTHY TRAINING PARTNER**!" He stormed out of the chamber. Nappa picked Raditz up and carried him to the rejuvenation tank. Hopefully, within a few hours he would be good as new.

Down the hall, Vegeta slammed the door of his room. He began to pace, stripping off his sweaty clothing. Slowly, he stepped into his shower, letting the hot water stream over his firm body. His eyes were closed, however his mind never stopped.

Deep in thought, Vegeta jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" He yelled.

Without answering, the door opened. Zarbon stepped inside. "I just saw Nappa taking Raditz to the rejuvenation tank…again."

"Yes, so?" Vegeta snarled. He continued his shower, ignoring the way Zarbon stared at him through the snowed glass.

"Don't you think you should take it easy on him? He is your friend after all." Zarbon walked over and sat down on Vegeta's bed.

"I have no friends. Don't forget that." Vegeta told him angrily. Without any hesitation, Vegeta stepped out of the shower. He saw the startled look on Zarbon's face, and smirked. Still a young boy, Vegeta was exquisite.

"Like what you see, blue man?" Vegeta asked. "Well, get over it." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh uniform.

Zarbon watched as Vegeta dressed. "You know, one of these days, you will be knocked down off that high and mighty throne of yours." Zarbon told him. "And I hope I am the one that accomplishes it."

"Nag..nag..nag.." Vegeta said, pulling on his boots. "No wonder no one likes you. You're pathetic. Always sulking around in the shadows…watching people dress. Really..get a life." His tone was very condescending.

"Those are harsh words coming from a PRINCE who has no kingdom." Zarbon told him, heading toward the door. "You just wait, you're time is coming boy." Angrily, Zarbon slammed the door.

Vegeta finished dressing. Then he headed down the hallway to Talia's room.

Inside, she sat on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, jumping up and into his arms.

Vegeta hugged her tightly, her black hair pulled back into a long braid. "What took you so long?" She asked him, nudging him in the stomach. "I thought you would be here earlier!"

He smiled, a smile that was only seen by her, but none the less beautiful.

"Sorry, kid. I had some extra training to do." He sat her down.

"Did you kick Raditz's ass again?" She asked innocently.

"I told you, don't use that language. It's not appropriate for a 10 year old." He told her firmly. "You are a Princess." He said, rubbing her cheek. "We may not be treated as such, but never forget it."

Talia nodded. "I know….I know…."

Talia went to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. "Lord Frieza gave me this." She told her brother, holding it up. "It's beautiful, isn't it.."

In her hand was a long golden chain with a circular medallion. "He said it is his family crest or something like that."

Vegeta got up, grabbing the necklace from her hands. "Why did he give it to you?" he demanded.

Talia knew her brother's temper. "He said….well…that I was part of his family…" she said slowly.

Vegeta snatched the necklace from her small hand. "You NEVER let him tell you things like that!" He threw the necklace against the wall. Grabbing her by the arms, he shook her. "I TOLD YOU, HE **_CANNOT_** BE TRUSTED!" He yelled.

Talia felt her heart racing. "I'm…sorry." She said crying. "He is always nice to me…."

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Vegeta shouted. "You are just too young to understand…." He realized that she was so innocent to Frieza's advances. He would have to explain this to her, before it went any further.

"Sit down." He commanded. "I need to explain some things to you..about Lord Frieza."

Talia nodded.

As he began to speak, there was a knock at Talia's door.

"Damn.." Vegeta scowled. He jerked the door open.

"I thought you would be here, Prince." Nappa told him. "We have just been issued orders. We must leave immediately."

"NOW?" Vegeta turned and looked at Talia, standing behind him. "Can't it wait? A few hours?"

"No, Prince. Lord Frieza has just acquired information on a nearby planet. It had abundant resources and slave opportunities." Nappa nodded to Talia as she listened.

Vegeta turned, looking at Talia. "Alright. Tell the soldiers I will be there in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Nappa said, heading back down the hallway.

Vegeta pulled Talia close to him. "There is so much I need to tell you. But, time is short." Talia noticed something different in his voice as he spoke. "I love you. And will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe from Frieza."

"Why would he hurt me?" Talia asked, her black eyes searching into Vegeta's.

He stroked her long braid. "Just know that what he wants from you is…..what a man…. wants from a woman….there is nothing innocent in his gifts and words."

Talia's eyes were huge. "You mean…."

Vegeta nodded. "He wants you as his mate….not as a friend."

Talia felt her knees go weak. "But….."

"I have to go. Now that you know this, be on guard. I'll be back as soon as I can." Vegeta kissed Talia and hugged her tightly.

"You hurry back…ok?" Talia told him, as he left.

"Promise." He replied.

Vegeta hurried down the hallway to the ships launch bay.

Damn.. He thought. **I hate leaving her…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter Three Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Three

Talia had never felt so alone. She always hated it when Vegeta left, but this time she felt an enormous fear.

She had grown up on this ship, never seeing real grass or feeling the sun on her face. Confined to the halls of the ship.

She envied Vegeta. At least he got to leave sometimes. She wasn't sure what he did on his trips, but she knew it was for Frieza.

Lord Frieza. She had looked at him as almost a father figure…until now. Talia did not doubt Vegeta's words. Yet, she found it so hard to think of Frieza being this way towards her. She had no concept of understanding this subject.

Talia wondered what her home planet had been like. Vegeta had told her it had been destroyed soon after her birth. She was the last female of her race. Whatever that meant…she wasn't sure.

Across the room, Talia stared at the medallion that Vegeta had thrown.

Hurry back… She thought. I'm afraid without you here.

Vegeta and Nappa were about to land on a new and unaware planet.

"This one is supposed to have many resources that can be sold." Nappa explained to Vegeta. However, he was not listening.

His mind drifted back to Talia. There would be a time, soon, that he would not be able to leave her alone. He had to come up with a plan. And the only thing that he could think of was to remove her from the ship. Send her to a strange planet where she would never be found again.

Not even by him.

But, could he do that? Send the small girl away to an environment that was completely different from what she has always known?

Yes. To protect her, he could. He would.

"Prince, are you listening to me?" Nappa asked angrily.

Vegeta heard his tone and did not like it. He reached up out of his seat and grabbed Nappa by the throat. "**YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!**" he screamed.

Nappa nodded, and Vegeta released his grip. "Now, I could care less about this worthless planet, or the resources that it can provide Frieza. But, if you insist on babbling on about it, please be more specific. What resources are we talking about?" he demanded.

Nappa rubbed his throat with his large hand. "Sir, it has copper. And I believe silver as well."

"Well, it's unusual for a planet to have both. This will prove interesting." He said with a smirk. "It's always nice to be surprised with such riches."

They continued on. The ship should arrive on schedule in about 24 hours.

Talia stayed in her room for the biggest part of the day, taking her meals alone. Her unusual solitary behavior did not escape Frieza's attention. Just before dinner, he commanded that she be brought to the upper levels to dine with him.

Talia jumped as she heard a loud knock at the door. Hesitantly, she opened it.

"Lord Frieza requests the pleasure of your company, Miss." The female soldier said. Talia knew this woman well. Her dark skin and friendly eyes were always greeting Talia with a feeling of comfort.

"Adedda, would you inform Lord Frieza that I am not feeling well. I wish to take my dinner in my room." Talia said with kindness.

"As you wish, Miss. However, I should warn you…." Adedda looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Lord Frieza could just as easily choose to join you in _your_ room…making things more _private_."

Talia's eyes grew wide as she realized the reasoning behind Adedda's remark. "Very well, then." Talia said with dread. "I will be down in just a few minutes." Adedda simply nodded and walked away.

Talia closed the door, wondering why she felt such fear in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard. She would just have to appear as _sick_ as she possibly could. That way, maybe she could get away before dinner was over.

She dressed in loose fitting pants, shirt, and boots. Pulled her long dark braid up in a twist on top of her head and headed to the upper levels.

As they landed on the planet Otorium, Vegeta felt that familiar thrill. Conquering was in his blood, and at these times, it ran as cold as ice.

They landed high in the mountains, unseen by the people below.

"First, we scout for power levels. But, I shouldn't think there would be anything to worry about here." Vegeta directed.

Nappa nodded, adjusting his scouter. "Yes, Prince. I shall meet you center of town within the hour." Nappa quickly headed East, while Vegeta headed West.

Vegeta flew slowly, the sun just beginning to set. The simple town below did not seem to house a large number of inhabitants. And no one with any kind of power level.

He was about to rendezvous with Nappa when his scouter began picking up a reading. It was slow at first, and then the digits increased. "This is not possible." He said aloud to himself. "No such power could be on this pathetic planet." His scouter read a number, which in comparison to his own was small. Yet, it was more than many of the soldiers in Frieza's army.

Vegeta went even slower, locking in on this power level. He landed in a wooded area, just on the outskirts of town. In front of him was a small cabin. He could see light burning inside.

"So…a little surprise…" He said to himself. "Let's see if we can find some action on this soon to be dead planet."

Vegeta flew outside the window, trying to peer inside. As his black eyes looked through the tattered curtains, he sensed someone behind him. However, it was too late.

A fist connected to his face, sending him back through the window of the cabin. Vegeta did not fall. But when he regained his balance, his was furious. He flew back outside, fists drawn for battle.

However, what he saw caused him to pause.

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Four

Talia entered the formal dining area with a smile on her face, bowing on one knee to Frieza. "Lord, forgive my tardiness." She said, her eyes to the floor.

"Adedda tells me you are not feeling well." Frieza said, motioning for her to take her seat next to him at the large table. "Is there anything that I can do for you, my dear?"

"Oh, no, my Lord." Talia said. "I'm not sure what is wrong with me." She said, trying to make her voice sound weak. "I beg your forgiveness for complaining."

Frieza smiled, raising his glass of wine. "Now..now my dear. You have no need to beg forgiveness from me. We are friends…"

Suddenly Talia felt it. As his eyes watched her every move, she completely understood what her brother had been warning her about. Frieza need not make any physical advances…his eyes spoke volumes.

Talia picked at her food, trying to avert his demonic eyes.

"You are awfully quiet, precious." Frieza told her, concerned, noticing moisture on her face. "Maybe you should return to your room and rest. Your color _is_ rather shallow."

Talia nodded, scooting her chair back. "Thank you, my Lord." She said, bowing down on one knee again before exiting the room. She hurried back to her room, not feeling safe until the door shut and locked behind her.

Vegeta could not believe his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, allowing a rather powerful blast to engulf his body.

As the lithe figure rose in the air, preparing another blast Vegeta cursed himself for his hesitation. He quickly followed, sending random blasts causing the person to fall to the ground.

The body was slow in moving. However, Vegeta did not waist any time. He quickly jumped on his opponent's back, rendering it helpless.

"**BE STILL**!" he shouted. "**I WON'T HURT YOU ANY FURTHER UNLESS I HAVE** **TO**." He tightened his grip on her hands as he turned her over.

"**LET ME GO**!" She screamed twisting wildly. "**I'LL KILL YOU**!"

"I don't think so girl." Vegeta said a little calmer, but still angry. Finally, he reached down and jerked at her tail, which twitched uncontrollably.

"You are a Saiyan." He told her as a statement. "How did you escape the destruction of our planet?" He demanded angrily.

Her green eyes blinked back at him. "What are you talking about?"

Again, he tugged on her tail, which caused her significant pain. Then, he grabbed his own tail, bringing it forward. "See? You idiot, you are a Saiyan like me!"

She looked completely dumbfounded, as she let her power calm. Vegeta backed off somewhat, allowing her the ability to sit up. "I am a _Saiyan_? I've never heard that term before…._what am I_? _WE_?"

It was Vegeta's turn to be confused. "You don't know?"

"No. All I remember is growing up on this planet…no one seems to know how I got here." She said, pushing her dark auburn hair from here face. "I am a _freak_ to these people…that is why I stay here…alone."

"Well, you are a Saiyan. Born from a long line of great warriors." Vegeta said, standing. "How you got here is a mystery, but doesn't really matter. I've found you now."

She looked up at the man with uncertainly. "What do you mean?"

"You will come with me of course." Vegeta said. "The man I serve will have a great desire to meet with you." Vegeta smiled to himself. This was the way to save Talia…finding another more mature Saiyan female.

"What is your name, girl?" Vegeta asked her.

"Zetell." She answered. "That is what I was called when I was a little girl by the woman that took care of me."

"I thought you had no one?" Vegeta peered at her. "Being alone and all."

"She was a kind woman, that I called Mother. But, she died when I was very young." Zetell looked back toward the cabin. "This was our home together. Now, the people around here are way too scared to go near me."

"They have seen your power?" Vegeta snarled. "You could have easily destroyed them by now…"

"No.." Zetell told him. "I don't believe in violence."

"Well, that will soon change." He told her. "Get your things together."

Zetell stood, "But where are we going? I have a right to know." She was just a little too bossy for Vegeta who turned around and slapped her to the ground.

"First, let me explain some things to you." He said towering over her. "I am the Prince of Saiyans…you shall respect me!"

He kicked some dirt into her face before continuing. "Next, _Lord Frieza_ is the one who I work for…that is the one whom you shall meet…no further explanation is necessary."

Vegeta could feel Nappa's approach. "**NOW GET UP**!" He screamed at Zetell. She quickly did as she was told.

As Nappa landed, he was quick to notice the girl..and her tail.

"Prince!" He said smiling. "A female Saiyan!"

"Yes." Vegeta said smirking. "Lucky for us, isn't it.."

Zetell felt her circumstances were beneficial to everyone but herself. She was young, but not completely stupid.

"What are you, 16? 17?" Nappa asked.

Zetell answered with her voice trembling. "I'm not sure…."

"Doesn't matter. Lord Frieza will surely be overjoyed at this discovery." Vegeta said. "Now let's take her to the ship, then we'll make haste with this filthy planet."

Talia did not sleep much that night. She kept hearing soldiers going up and down the hallway. Probably sent by Frieza to make sure she didn't leave her quarters.

_He knows_.. she thought. He knows that _I_ know.

THANKS FOR READING……….PLEASE REVIEW……………


	5. Chapter Five Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Five

Vegeta stayed with Zetell at the ship as Nappa destroyed every other living creature on the planet. Honestly, she could not say she mourned for these people. They had been nothing but cruel to her. Even going as far as to throw rocks at her as a child. All because she was different.

Zetell was as tall as Vegeta, with long auburn hair and piercing green eyes. Not a typical Saiyan, and Vegeta worried that maybe she wasn't full blooded. If that were the case, she would be tossed aside.

A half-breed wasn't good enough for _Lord Frieza_…

"Why are you staring at me?" Zetell asked Vegeta.

"I didn't realize I was…" He replied hatefully. "It's just that you are not the typical coloring of a Saiyan. Perhaps you are a half-breed."

His words stung. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to _disappoint_ you…." She said hatefully trying to hold back her tears. She got up and examined the control panel.

"Don't touch anything, woman!" He yelled at her.

_"I'M NOT!"_ She screamed back. **"GOD, I HATE YOU!" **

Vegeta smiled. "So?"

"So, nothing. I want off this ship." She demanded, heading for the door.

Vegeta easily restrained her. "You are not going anywhere."

"What exactly is it that this Frieza wants of me? Tell me that! I deserve to know the truth!" She screamed, unable to fight back her tears.

Vegeta eyed her angrily. "Shut up!" He told her, shaking her by the forearms. "You just do as you are told and you will be fine!" He threw her up against the wall of the ship.

Zetell screamed in pain as one of the controls slammed into her back. She lay on the floor, crying in pain.

"Such a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. You must be a half-breed." He said turning his back on her. "You are too useless to be a full blooded Saiyan warrior."

Zetell was full of anger and rage. She raised her hand up, encompassing all the power she had. She aimed her blast directly at Vegeta's back. "I maybe pathetic, but you underestimated me, fool!" She released the blast, striking Vegeta hard.

The ship also felt the impact. The control panel began to spark fire and several of the overhead lights went out. Zetell realized too late that her blast had indeed been foolish on her part. Now the ship was going to explode.

Talia got up the next morning feeling sluggish. Sometime during the long night, she had fallen asleep.

She walked groggily to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she saw dark circles under her onyx eyes. She sighed.

Talia turned the water on hot, pouring lots of bubbles in her bath. She needed to relax. It would be a hard day with Raditz training her. Talia had not been allowed to train before. However, she had begged Frieza to let her try. He had reluctantly agreed, but only with Vegeta or Raditz. Since Vegeta wasn't here, she hoped his stand in would be willing. After she was done with her long bath, she changed into her Saiyan battle clothes, and twisted her hair into another long, wet braid.

Walking briskly, Talia headed to Raditz's room.

"He's still in the rejuvenation tank." A voice said as she knocked on the door. Turning, Talia saw Zarbon. "That brother of yours really put him in bad shape."

Talia frowned. "Great." She said. Turning, she began to walk back to her room.

"I could give it a go, it if you like." Zarbon said. "Anything for Vegeta's little sister." Talia cringed at the looks he was giving her.

"No thanks. Lord Frieza said only Vegeta or Raditz." She told him firmly, using that as an excuse. "Besides, I have some reading I can do."

"Whatever, Miss." Zarbon said. Talia felt his eyes on her as she walked down the hall and back into her room.

She burst into tears. Had she been this naive all along? Did she not pay attention to the looks and stares? Or had they not been there until now?……..

NO. Vegeta was right. She was in danger. She had to get away…get off this ship. She ripped her battle clothing off and tossed it across the room in anger. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her.

Her room.

Her sanctuary of peace and comfort.

How did Frieza know so much about her?

Of course……..the room. She glanced around, wondering where the cameras might be hidden. How many times had she walked around, naked, unaware.

**_OH GOD_**

She felt so nauseous; she thought for sure she would vomit. But, she tried to maintain her composure. She headed back into the bathroom, splashing more cold water on her face. _Everywhere_. She knew that Frieza had the cameras everywhere else, why not in her room? It made perfect sense. He knew she wasn't sick last night. She was right.

**_He knew!_**

****

Talia was being watched.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Chapter Six Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Six

Nappa heard the earth shaking. He knew instantly that something was wrong and headed back to the ship.

Vegeta was unconscious due to the severity of Zetell's blast. She staggered, feeling the ship's reaction to her stupidity. She ran to the door, and tried to open it, but apparently the computer had failed and therefore the door would not open. Zetell knew she would have to blast the door in order to break free of the ship before it went into complete meltdown.

She looked at the man lying on the floor and for a moment considered leaving him. But, she could not. He was breathing and by leaving him behind, it would be murder.

Zetell picked Vegeta up easily enough and held him under her arm. With her free hand, she sent a strong blast through the door of the ship. As soon as it hit, she heard the ship exploding. She raced through the door, which was engulfed in flames.

The impact of the explosion sent her and Vegeta tumbling forward. She lost her grip on him and he landed several yards away from her. Turning around, she saw the flames that now consumed the ship.

Talia sat on her bed, pretending to read. However, she was not. With the knowledge that she was being watched etched in her mind, she tried to carry on as normal. But, as soon as Vegeta returned from his latest mission, they would make plans. She wanted off this ship and away from Frieza.

"Sir?" A technician approached Frieza. "I have some disturbing news."

Frieza turned from his plush chair on the top deck of the ship. He had been gazing at each star, trying to decide how many were actually planets that he could destroy.

"What?" He said angrily when his thoughts were interrupted.

"We have lost contact with Recon Unit Number One. I have tried both head sets as well as the ship's computer." The technician said.

"They are simply busy." Frieza said hatefully. "Now, don't bother me again!"

"Yes, my Lord." The man said.

Frieza turned in his chair, flipping on a switch. As he did, it lit up a set of several monitors in front of him.

On the monitors were various parts of the ship. The one he paid the most attention to was in Talia's room.

He watched as she sat on the bed, reading.

Still so young… he thought. If there were a way to speed up her growth, it would have been done. But, it was not been possible. He longed for her….for the children that she would give him. They would be the strongest beings in the universe.

Frieza felt Zarbon behind him. "You like what you see, don't you my friend?" He asked his faithful companion. "Just remember, she is mine…I have given you plenty of your own."

"Of course, my Lord. I wouldn't dream of dishonoring you in such a way." Zarbon said softly.

"Yes, you would." Frieza said smiling. "You just know that I would rip your throat out if you dared to touch her."

Zarbon smiled in return. "She is waiting for Raditz to recover for her training session."

Frieza frowned. "I don't want her to be trained well, make sure he understands that. Only the basics. She is young, but still a Saiyan. The potential for problems are there."

"Of course, my Lord. I'll make sure Raditz understands this completely." Zarbon turned, leaving the deck. He smiled, headed for the rejuvenation tank.

Zetell rolled over, hurting from several burns that were on her arms. She slowly crawled over to Vegeta, who was still unconscious. His clothing had been scorched, but he appeared otherwise uninjured.

As Nappa approached, he hurried to Vegeta.

**_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_** he screamed at Zetell. She scurried back on her knees as Nappa knelt down beside Vegeta. _"He's alive…"_ He said almost as a statement to himself.

Nappa quickly turned to Zetell. "You did this…now you will die."

Zetell drew in a deep breath and waited for Nappa to strike.

**_Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!_**


	7. Chapter Seven Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Seven

A naked Raditz emerged from the tank, dripping wet.

"Can I at least have some privacy?" He demanded as Zarbon stared at him.

"Certainly." Zarbon told him. "However, I must tell you that Lord Frieza has approved you to train Talia."

Raditz smiled as he pulled his pants on over his hips, fastening them. "How did you manage that?"

It was Zarbon's turn to smile. "We will discuss it later. Right now, the girl is waiting for you in her room. Of course, Lord Frieza wishes you to teach her only the basics. Nothing that could cause him….difficulty."

"I understand." Raditz said. "Now leave me. As soon as I have eaten, I will go take Talia for her first _lesson_."

"Very well. Do keep me informed of her progress." Zarbon said over his shoulder as he left.

Nappa struck Zetell hard, sending her head over heals backwards. He walked deliberately, taking long strides. Standing above her he kicked hard. She felt the pain radiated in her stomach and around her side. Zetell screamed out in pain. Nappa grabbed a handful of her hair and picked her up, her arms and legs swinging wildly.

Zetell looked down as the massive Saiyan prepared a blast. She closed her eyes.

"Stop!" Vegeta screamed. He ran forward, hitting Nappa in the side. Both he and Zetell were flung to the ground.

Nappa looked around at Vegeta. "Prince!" He shouted. But, Vegeta had no kind words for him.

"How dare you threaten to kill a Saiyan woman!" He shouted at Nappa. "You fool! Then what would my sister do!"

Nappa looked dumbfounded at Vegeta. "But, I though she had killed you!"

Vegeta glared. "Fool! Even if she had, you should have the sense to know that I would want Talia protected!"

Zetell tried to remain calm as Vegeta's evil gaze found her.

"You.." He said to Zetell. "Look at what you have done." Pointing to the ship, which was still in flames. "How the **_hell_** do you suggest we get off this wretched planet?" His voice was so calm that is sent chill's down Zetell's back.

"I guess your _Lord Frieza_ will have to wait for his prize, huh!" Zetell said defiantly. With little warning, Vegeta marched up to her and slapped her.

"If anything happens to my sister because of your ignorance, I will kill you myself!" He said firmly.

Talia jumped as she heard the loud pounding on her door.

She was relieved when she saw Raditz.

"OH!" She said, taking him by the hand and pulling him inside her room. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hello, Princess." He said smiling. "I hear I get to teach you some moves…."

"Yes. Just get me out of this room! I'm about to lose my mind without Vegeta here!" She quickly grabbed her Saiyan armor and headed to the bathroom to change while Raditz waited.

"OK!" she said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Talia almost skipped to the training chamber, she was so happy.

For the next five hours, Raditz showed her some basic moves. Nothing dealing with blasts or ki levels. Just some basic punches. Talia felt charged and full of power at being able to do the simple moves. And Raditz encouraged her relentlessly.

When she was done, he walked her back to her room. "I'll see you later, Princess." He smiled again warmly.

Talia smiled back, feeling more at ease than she had in days.

Back on the now almost deserted planet, Vegeta continued to grumble. Zetell had managed to pick herself up and went back to her cabin. She did not invite Vegeta or Nappa, but they took it upon themselves to go anyway.

"Do you have food?" Nappa asked her.

"Like I'd share rat poison with you two?" She said. "You can both starve."

Nappa did not like her attitude and quickly took it upon himself to correct her tone. He grabbed her again by the hair and threw her up against the wall. "_I said, do you have_ _food_?" His face was inches from hers.

"And I said **_STARVE_**!" She shouted. He wrapped his huge hand around her throat.

"I will very much love killing you, girl." Nappa said as he began to squeeze.

"Am I going to have to separate you two children?" Vegeta said, standing behind Nappa. "Now let her go."

Nappa did as he was told, dropping her onto the floor.

"We do not need her permission to search for food." He indicated for Nappa to begin a search.

"You can't just come in here and rummage through my home!" Zetell told him.

"**_I_** can do whatever **_I_** please….remember….you blew up **_my_** ship." Vegeta snarled.

Zetell stayed on the floor as Nappa threw her kitchen in turmoil. He found food, and he and Vegeta quickly ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nappa asked sarcastically.

"No. I've suddenly loss my appetite." She told them both.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Eight

"My dear, I'm afraid I have some horrible news for you." Frieza's words rang over and over in Talia's mind.

"Your brother, my most trusted and faithful comrade, has been lost." Frieza tried to keep his face somber. Yet inside, it could not have worked out more perfectly.

"NOOOO!! _Please_! Send more soldiers to search for him!" Talia begged, falling to her knees.

Frieza reached out and touched the top of her head with his long fingers. "I am so sorry my sweet. But, I have already scanned the galaxy and the ship has vanished."

Talia recoiled at his touch. **_"NO! YOU DID THIS!"_** She lunged for Frieza, trying to hit and scratch at him. Frieza jumped back as Talia was restrained by two of his guards.

"My goodness. Such an overreaction!" Frieza smiled. "Why on earth would I want to get rid of your brother?'

Talia screamed at him through her tears. "_You know why! Because of me! Well, you'll never get me! **YOU UNDERSTAND! I'LL KILL MYSELF FIRST**!"_ She struggled trying to break free. **_"I HATE YOU!! YOU MONSTER!!"_**

****

Frieza frowned. "Well, looks like the girl will need some time in isolation." He nodded to the guards. "If you continue to speak to me in such a manner, you will remain there until your conduct improves." He said hatefully.

Talia continued to struggle with the guards, requiring two more to try and hold her. Frieza was furious at her actions. "Wait!" He commanded, just as the guards were carrying her away.

He grabbed the girl by the hair, pulling her mouth up to meet his. The kiss was hard and Talia felt as if her mouth was bruised.

"Never…" He said evilly. "Never doubt that you will be mine. Maybe sooner than you think."

Talia was thrown into the isolation ward. It was dark and cold. Used only for those who had crossed Lord Frieza. She lay there on the cold, hard floor for the next several hours, crying.

For several days now, Vegeta and Nappa had been sifting through the burnt wreckage of the ship. Trying to find a communication device that had not been burned to a crisp.

Zetell stood back, not daring to get in their way. Each evening, they devoured her food and slept. Zetell was afraid to move or say anything due to their foul moods. She understood that Vegeta was worried about his sister, but it did not concern her. Still, she tried to stay out of his way.

Zetell took an opportunity to visit the town, or what was left of it. The people had been pretty much vaporized, leaving only some scattered clothing and a few bones. Nothing else.

She made her way into several of the stores, taking whatever she wanted. Zetell had to admit that it felt nice to be able to walk from store to store without being called names. She let her tail sway behind her, head held high.

Zetell gathered up a large basked of food. Then headed for a clothing store. Taking her time, she chose several pairs of jeans, sneakers and shirts. It had been a _long_ time since she had bought anything new. When she was done, she headed back to the cabin.

Talia cried herself to sleep, trying to keep warm. It was almost unbearably cold and she heard noises. Most probably rodents.

The isolation ward was at the very bottom of the ship in a small six by six room. Many people had died in this room. Talia could almost smell death.

Approximately two days had passed in the total darkness. She had received neither food nor water. Finally, she heard the door opening.

The light was so bright, she was completely blinded. Large hands grabbed her and drug her outside.

"STAND UP!" She heard. Talia did as she was commanded, but was still not able to focus.

"Lord Frieza has asked that you be cleaned up and brought to him immediately." The best that Talia could determine, it was one of his guards. She was led down the hallway and into another room. There were three of his female guards in there preparing a bath for her.

"Buzz me when she is ready." The male guard said.

Talia tried to see the faces in front of her. But only recognized one voice. Adedda

"Listen carefully." She told Talia. "All you have to do is be nice to Frieza. He will not hurt you." Adedda voice was warm and Talia knew she meant well.

"What does he expect of me?" Talia asked as Adedda began to strip off her filthy clothing.

"I do not believe he is ready to finalize your union. But he will want some show of loyalty…possibly even affection. He knows you are yet a child. Unable to bear the children that he wants. Damaging you now will only defeat his purpose." Just hearing the words spoken openly for the first time, Talia's knees buckled. Naked, she fell to the floor in tears.

Adedda and the other women literally picked Talia up and put her into the tub. They washed her body and hair. Adedda tried to massage her body, to relax her some. When they were done, Talia was dried and her hair combed and braided.

Her clothing was laid out on the bed. A soft yellow evening gown with small matching sandals. "He has chosen this for you." Adedda told her.

Talia did not care. She let Adedda and the other women dress her. When she was done, Talia was stunning.

Yet, she was still a child.

Adedda buzzed for the guard. "Now remember, unless you want back in that pit, you will hold your tongue. Please." Adedda rubbed Talia's hand. "Try."

Talia nodded.

When the guard arrived, Talia walked as slowly as possible.

Knowing that Frieza was waiting.

**_Thanks for reading!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter Nine Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Nine

When Zetell returned home, she found Nappa alone by the ship.

"So, where is the _Prince_?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's of no concern to you." Nappa replied. "Just be glad that we have decided you are worthy enough to live. Otherwise, you would be crispier than the ship you managed to blow up."

Zetell's neck hurt at having to look up to the towering giant. So, she ignored his words and walked around surveying the outside of the ship. She knew that inside, it was totally destroyed, but the outer shell had actually held up. However, it had been blackened by the flames.

"Did you bring back more food?" Nappa asked her, noticing the packages still in her hands.

"Yes." She told him. "With you two pigs around, I had to restock. I don't know what we'll do when the town's supplies are gone."

Nappa snickered. "I guess we'll have to roast you."

Zetell's eyes shot over at him. "Nah." She said calmly. "You're the biggest, so you would go first. But you would probably be too tough to eat." She turned around and headed back to the house.

"You need to show respect." Nappa said as she passed.

"Yeah, right." Zetell said, never turning around. "Vegeta is the _Prince_, but what are you? Nothing but a flunky."

Nappa heard her slight laugh and he was angry.

"There will come a day when you will regret your words, woman." He told her. "And I will be the one to laugh at you."

The tone of his voice sent chills up Zetell's spine. But she kept walking. "You don't scare me." She said casually, still not turning around. However, she was lying. He did scare her. This whole situation scared the hell out of her.

The guard held onto Talia's arm as he escorted her to Frieza's private chamber. He paused at the door to knock.

"Enter." Frieza said from the other side.

The guard opened the door, and indicated for Talia to enter. She walked in slowly, hearing the door close behind her.

She had never been in Frieza's quarters. They were plush and luxurious, but she had expected no less.

"Welcome, sweetness." He said smiling. Frieza was sitting in a large oversized chair, staring at various monitors on his wall. They were focused on different parts of the ship.

Talia did not move, nor respond verbally.

"You are a vision." He told her. "Please, come here." He indicated he wanted her to stand in front of him.

Hesitantly, Talia walked forward. He openly looked her up and down. "Turn around." He told her. Talia felt embarrassed and ashamed, but complied.

"You are growing up, my dear." He said smiling. "To think, I have watched you from a baby." He reached out for her hand, but Talia stepped back.

Frieza stood up. At first, Talia was afraid he would grab her, but instead he walked passed and slowly behind her, his eyes never leaving her body. Frieza smiled. "Waiting for you is hard." He said, standing behind her.

Talia stared straight ahead, her eyes beginning to tear. She couldn't find a voice within her to speak, so she decided to just keep quiet.

"You are still too young, and it pains me to postpone the inevitable." Frieza said, running a finger along an exposed section of her back. He felt as she shivered. He smiled. "I plan on spending much more time with you in the coming months." Frieza stood in front of Talia, staring down at her. Yet, she continued to look at the floor, unwilling to meet his gaze.

He took her chin and forced her face upwards. "Your brother is gone. It is time you came to terms with that. You have no one but me, now."

Talia felt her anger at the mention of Vegeta. She jerked her head away. "I do not believe that Vegeta is dead." She said adamantly. "It will only be a matter of time before he comes for me."

Frieza smiled again. "If he is alive, it makes no difference. His allegiance is with me. He knows to defy me means death." He stood uncomfortably close to her. "The only one coming for you is me…" This time he did take her by the arms and pull her forward. But, on instinct, Talia resisted. She put her small hands against his chest and pushed him backward. Without realizing the amount of strength the child was about to use, Frieza found himself tumbling backwards onto the floor.

Talia bolted for the door, gripped with fear.

It was locked.

Frieza got up slowly, a slight grin on his face.

Talia pressed her back against the door, knowing what was coming.

"You still do not have a grasp on our relationship, do you?" he said, walking toward her. "I think I will spend the next few hours explaining this to you." He laughed. "Maybe, in the end, you will understand how much you really mean to me."

Talia closed her eyes.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!_**


	10. Chapter Ten Blood Pact

Somewhat graphic material ahead…some sex…some violence...so caution….especially if you are under age!…..I'm warning you now! I hope it doesn't offend anyone. Also, a very important message from me at the end of this chapter.

Blood Pact

Chapter Ten

Three hours later, Talia's bloody body was thrown back into solitary confinement. She was unconscious and barely clothed.

Frieza had beaten her severely. Seldom letting up. Talia had been thrown into the walls and furniture, her yellow dress ripped from her body. Frieza never touched her sexually, but made sure she understood what _could_ happen.

As the blood seeped from her mouth, she had begged for mercy. But, Frieza laughed. "There is no mercy for those who defy me." He said calmly.

Talia's screams were heard beyond the confines of the luxurious room.

Each time she passed out, Frieza threw water on her face to revive her. "You have not been given permission to rest, my sweet." He told her softly. Close to the end, he let her rest, leaving her lay on the carpeted floor.

Opening the door, he called for his guard. Words were exchanged and the guard hurried down the hall. Within moments, he returned.

Frieza had summoned Adedda.

She walked in, and saw the small girl laying on the floor and gasp. But, she did not move to help her. Adedda knew she must wait instructions or face the same consequences.

"I have been forced to teach Talia a valuable lesson tonight." He said, pouring a glass of red wine. He took several sips before he continued. "However, there is one more lesson she has yet to learn. I was hoping you would help me explain this to her."

Adedda stiffened, seeing the look in Frieza's face. Torturing the child had excited him. Now, he would have to be satisfied.

"Of course, my Lord." She said. Adedda walked up behind Frieza and put her arms around his waist. She began to plant soft kisses around his neck and shoulders.

Talia watched the next hour in horror, not daring to move or open her swollen mouth.

She saw the way Frieza violated Adedda, totally and completely. Taking no mercy, making sure Talia was watching.

The child was learning valuable lessons of submission, which is what Frieza required.

When he was done, Adedda quickly gathered up her clothing. Talia noticed that walking was not easy for her, and there was blood between her legs and buttocks. Frieza had entered every passage the woman possessed.

Frieza ignored both the females in his room, and went to his private bathing area. As soon as he was gone, Adedda dressed and got a blanket, wrapping it around Talia. "We need to leave now." She said, seemingly unaffected by the evening's events.

Talia could not speak, her mouth and face swollen. But Adedda knew the questions in the child's mind.

"It's not the first time, kid." She told Talia. "This has went on for years. I know what he wants and I give it to him when he wants it. No questions." She helped Talia to stand. "That is what you will need to do as well, when the time comes. If you want to live."

Talia couldn't help but feel sick.

Adedda saw the look on her face and hurried her outside the door. As soon as Frieza's door was closed behind them, Talia vomited. Dark red blood ran down her lips and the front of her chest. Then, she passed out.

Adedda made sure that Talia was wrapped up securely in the blanket before the guard took her to isolation. Adedda hated to leave her, but knew this had been Frieza's order.

As several more days passed, Vegeta and Nappa had given up on finding anything worthwhile on the ship.

Tensions were high due to the lack of anything to do. Vegeta had explored the planet thoroughly and found little that had interested him.

Zetell watched on occasion as Vegeta sparred with Nappa. She wondered if the larger Saiyan was holding back some of his power, or if Vegeta was truly the stronger fighter.

She tried to keep busy. She tended to a large garden located at the back of the cabin. During another trip into the deserted town, she had confiscated all the seeds that she could find. Knowing that in time, the garden would be their only nourishment.

On this particular day, she noticed Vegeta staring at her. He was leaning up against the cabin, his arms crossed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder.

He just glared. "I wonder how so much pleasure can be had from digging in the dirt. Of course, with such a simple mind, it is understandable."

"You are such an asshole." She said. "Do you try and degrade people to make yourself feel better?" Zetell turned turned her back to him, hoping he would go away.

Vegeta smirked. "Women are such an expendable commodity." He said. "Worth only one thing." As he turned away, Zetell pierced him with her next comment.

"Is that what you think of your sister as well?" She stood up, dusting the dirt from her jeans.

Vegeta's head jerked back around and the look on his face was of hatred. "Don't you dare even bring her up. You are not worthy to breathe the same air she does."

"Well, obviously, you think little of me. Which, doesn't hurt my feelings the least." Zetell told him. "But you can't distinguish between me and any other female since you don't even know me. So, it is not your place to make any assumptions. I could be someone's sister just as well." She turned away, suddenly feeling a familiar emptiness inside her.

"I doubt anyone would claim you, woman." Vegeta said hatefully.

It was Zetell's turn to glare. "Someone apparently cared enough to send me away from the godforsaken planet that you are so proud to call home." She picked up her small gardening tools and headed toward the cabin. "You should have done the same to _your_ sister and maybe she wouldn't be in danger now."

Zetell was not prepared for Vegeta's reaction.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!!!_**

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Regarding the scene above, I want to make it perfectly clear...the term rape was not used here...but that is what it was....Whether it is by force or by cohersion....it is still rape. If you fear for your life, and do not fight, that person who violates you is still commiting a horrible crime. Don't be deceived and think it is rape only if there are marks...the marks may be inside a person's soul, not visible to the outside world. Rape is never the fault of the victim...because we all know what "no" means....its whether we choose to understand or not....If anyone needs help or counseling on this, please go to the website below. They can help you. I know, cause I've been there _**


	11. Chapter Eleven Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Eleven

Zetell felt a hard fist connect with her the back of her head. She flung forward, dropping her tools. Vegeta did not give her a chance to retaliate immediately. He landed a vicious kick into her side, sending her rolling a few feet away.

As she got up slowly, she saw Vegeta coming at her again, fists drawn. This time she was ready for him. She dodged both of his blows and managed a bent knee in his stomach. Without waiting, she hit him again in the lower back as he fell.

Zetell flew higher in the sky.

Vegeta followed.

And he was angry.

He grabbed Zetell by the leg and flung her toward the ground. She managed to stop herself before she hit bottom. As she regained her composure, Vegeta nailed her in the stomach with a fist. His blow was so hard and powerful, that Zetell tumbled the remaining few feet below and did not move.

Vegeta landed beside her, smirking in victory. He reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, jerking her face up. "Don't cross me…" he said. "I could kill you in so many different ways that you would lose count." He pushed her head back down, slamming it into the dirt. "And at this point, you are of no use to me."

Zetell managed to rise up on her arms as she watched Vegeta walking away. "Sure hope this Frieza treats your sister better than you have treated me…" She said, knowing that her words might cause the Saiyan to snap and kill her. But, Zetell did not really care at that moment. Vegeta stopped, but did not turn around.

"Its called guilt. The emotion that you are feeling." Zetell told him as she slowly stood. "You left your sister behind to face the unknown _alone_."

Vegeta's face was contorted with anger as he spun around.

Zetell continued speaking. "It's not your fault." She said simply, wiping blood from her mouth. "You didn't leave her there because you wanted to. So, stop taking your guilt out on me for being here…" She slowly picked up her tools and headed back to the cabin.

Vegeta stood there for a few minutes then flew away.

Talia wasn't sure how long she was in the room. She knew it was longer than before. Yet, this time, Adedda had been allowed to bring her water and minimal food.

Talia tried not to think about her life. She continued to believe that Vegeta would be back. That he would save her from this Hell.

But as time went on, she felt more and more hopeless.

As the weeks passed, she was allowed to leave confinement. Yet, every few days, Frieza commanded her presence. Either while dinning or in his room. He would provider her with beautiful clothing, jewels…anything that could be desired.

But, when Talia showed any defiance, she was reprimanded. This meant more beatings. More time in the cold and dark room.

Adedda tried to get Talia to open up, be more submissive to Frieza, but she would not.

"In the end, Frieza always gets what he wants." Adedda told her. "And you will be the one who is left to pick up the pieces."

"How can you stand it?" Talia asked. "Him…"

Adedda tried to comfort her. "It is something that I have gotten used to. Over a period of time. I was not much older than you when Frieza chose me."

Talia shuddered.

"But, with me it was different." Adedda added, knowing how her last words had frightened the girl. "He uses me, and many others as his…slaves. You will not be treated with such disregard. That is if you submit to him willingly."

Talia began to cry. "But I don't want to be near him..to..…have his children…"

Talia put her head in Adedda's lap allowing her to stroke her hair. "That is the only thing that will save you. This has been his plan for you since the destruction of your home planet. It has been his driving force…to have the most powerful children in the Universe."

Her words caused Talia to cry harder. "I won't do it." She said plainly. "He can kill me, but I won't do it."

Adedda sighed. "That's just it, dear. He _won't_ kill you. No matter the inconvenience, he will keep you alive to provide him with offspring. But, your life itself will be worthless."

Months passed and tensions grew.

Vegeta and Nappa's only outlet was trying to rebuild a communication device. The town had been ransacked, trying to find the electronics needed. Much would have to be improvised and it was taking entirely too long.

Nappa had begun the process. However, Vegeta quickly realized that Zetell was more capable of such a task. Whether he admitted it openly or not, she was very intelligent.

"If I help with this, I want something in return." Zetell told Vegeta.

"What?" He asked her impatiently.

"I want to be left alone…here..on this planet. If help is summoned, I do not wish for my existence to be known." She told him.

Vegeta smiled at her proposal. "You expect me to agree to that? When my whole purpose for taking you to Frieza was to free my sister?"

"I understand very well what your purpose was. However, you must agree that the most important thing right now.._for you_..is to return to your sister's side. Once this is done, I have no doubt you can both escape Frieza and be free." He listened intently to her words.

"If I agree to this, you will help with the device?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes." Zetell told him.

"And you will take my word?" Vegeta continued.

"Yes. If you are really a Prince, then I assume you have some standards. So, I will take your word." Zetell replied.

Vegeta thought about it for a few minutes. Finally, he answered. "Alright. You have my word."

Zetell nodded in agreement.

Vegeta smiled, knowing that he was lying.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**


	12. Chapter Twelve Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Twelve

Zetell was sitting outside under the shade of a large oak tree. It had been a stressful day, thanks to Vegeta and his ranting.

The communication device was going slow. She could not make him understand that there were thousands of wires and chips that were necessary to make sure it worked. He expected it to be finished much sooner.

She had explained to him that its completion was yet months away. So, Vegeta had thrown what she considered another tantrum, blowing up half of her cabin. Zetell was furious, and made the mistake of challenging him.

Once outside, the fight began. Zetell was inexperienced as a fighter barely managing to hold her own with the Saiyan Prince. Yet, he held back, wanting to see what she was capable of.

Nappa stood off in the distance, watching.

After several hours of relentless torture, Zetell gave up. She landed on the ground below, holding up her hands. "I give up." She said breathlessly.

Vegeta smiled. "You actually handled yourself fairly well….for a woman." He said. "Perhaps, with some practice you could actually be a decent Saiyan."

Zetell was surprised. Vegeta had never even given her a crumb of a compliment before. She found herself smiling, exasperated. "And how do I get more practice?"

"With me of course." Vegeta answered. "Nappa is strong, but sloppy. He could teach no one."

Zetell nodded. "I figured as much." She said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You have paid more attention than I gave you credit for."

She straightened, trying to stop the cramp that was working it's way up her back. "Well, I know he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer to say the least."

Zetell was astonished to actually see Vegeta smile. Not smirk, but smile. Then he shook his head slightly. "You surprise me sometimes, woman."

"The name is _Zetell_." She said, also smiling. "Try saying it a few times…" She let her tail swish behind her as she spoke.

Before Vegeta could respond further, Zetell went inside her cabin. Well, what was left of it.

Vegeta stayed outside.

For a couple of hours, Zetell tried to straighten up her home. Soon, she realized it was useless. One good rain and everything she owned would be ruined. She decided to pack up her meager possessions and suggest a move to Vegeta.

So much time had passed that Talia finally came to a difficult realization.

_Vegeta was not coming back._

However he had managed it, Frieza had destroyed her brother. Making sure that she was alone.

Adedda had somewhat taken Vegeta's place. She was now the one that Talia turned to for comfort and help. During the last few months, Talia had managed to become more obedient to Frieza, which meant she spent less time in confinement.

Yet, there were those times when Frieza would simply not be pleased. Talia could not help but reject his mere touch, which infuriated the ruler. She received so many beatings that now the pain was not as hurtful. Even the darkness of solitary confinement was not as horrible. She learned to enjoy her solitude.

Talia was growing older. More mature. This was of a great concern to her, as it did not escape Frieza's attention. As the months passed, her birthday came and went. She had received a huge party and many gifts from Lord Frieza. It had been a difficult time, knowing the true reason for _his_ celebration of her birthday.

When it was over, she buried her face in her pillow and cried.

Vegeta had managed to pass the time with Zetell. When she wasn't working on the communication device, she was allowing Vegeta to train her.

It was not easy. He was overbearing and harsh. Never admitting any improvement on her part, only criticizing.

But, Zetell had spent a lot of time watching Vegeta. She knew he was moody, prone to violent outbursts.

Yet, she also saw another side to him. One that he did not realize was there.

His sadness.

He was still a young man, yet his face seemed to have aged a great deal. The guilt he felt for his sister was evident. At night, Zetell would see Vegeta sneak away to the seclusion of the trees. She wasn't sure what he did, but she knew he was in pain. On one such occasion, she made the mistake of following him.

"Let me help you." She had told him.

Vegeta was angered that she saw him as weak. He slapped her into a tree and left. Never saying a word to her.

Zetell did not follow him again. She let him have his time alone.

Vegeta had agreed on the move. They flew together through out the houses that were left, trying to find one that Vegeta considered suitable.

Of course he picked the largest and seemingly most expensive one. It was a beautiful ranch style home with a working fireplace, furniture and several bedrooms.

"This will do." He had said.

"Try and not lose your temper in this one." Zetell said teasingly. "Otherwise, I will put you outside."

"Just try it woman." He said.

Zetell laughed, her green eyes watching Vegeta's movement. He walked through the house as if he were truly royalty. Inspecting each room. Down the hallway, he was quick to take possession of the largest bedroom.

"Don't you think _I_ should get first choice since _you_ destroyed my cabin?" Zetell told him.

Vegeta smirked. "Not in this lifetime." He took several of the frilly pillows from the bed and threw them at Zetell. "Here, take these frills from my sight."

"Of course…you are _way_ to macho for frilly girlie things." Zetell told him. "I'll just take these to my room…" she shook her head and walked across the hall.

The room she chose was large, but not in comparison to Vegeta's. However, it would have a wonderful view of the rising sun each morning. For her, it was fine.

Nappa was furious that all these decisions had been made without speaking with him. But, Vegeta was quick to remind him who was in charge.

This in itself did little to calm Nappa's temper, which was on a slow boil.

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!_**

**__**

**_TAKE A MOMENT AND REVIEW THIS STORY FOR ME! LET ME KNOW IF IT IS WORKING OR NOT!!!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Thirteen

Nappa reluctantly moved into the house. He openly grumbled at Zetell and Vegeta the whole time.

"You don't have to come, big guy. If you prefer sleeping in the trees, be my guest." Zetell told him, irritated by what she considered childish behavior.

"And you do not give orders." He was quick to reply. "The Prince is the only one here in authority."

"Whatever…" She said, "The next time you want a meal, you can fix it yourself." Zetell opened the door and stormed out of the house.

"You handled that well." Vegeta told him with a smirk. "She is beneath us, but since she is a Saiyan female, try and be tolerant of her. Otherwise, we will have to cook for ourselves."

"Yes, Prince." Nappa said. He turned and watched through the window as Zetell flew towards town.

Last night had been yet another encounter in Frieza's quarters. Talia had managed to keep from a severe beating, but only due to the sacrifices of Adedda.

Knowing what would occur, Adedda arrived early as Frieza's entertainment. Thus, leaving Talia less bruised and battered. However, Frieza's appetite was insatiable to say the least. Perhaps because he did not get to beat Talia as he liked. Whatever the reason he took it out on Adedda.

Talia hovered in the corner for almost three hours, trying not to watch as Frieza sexually tortured Adedda. Taking complete pleasure in the pain and humiliation he caused his obedient slave.

When Frieza was done, he had one of the guards carry Talia to her room. She was confused when she heard Frieza tell the soldier that Adedda would need to go to the infirmary. Although she knew that Adedda had endured a great deal, it was nothing unusual for her under one of Frieza's rages. She badly wanted to stay with Adedda, but knew better than to ask. Frieza was still in a sour mood.

Barely able to move, Talia slid into bed and slept in a fitful kind of rest. She had nightmares a lot and tonight was no exception.

The next morning, she crawled out of bed and prepared a bath. As she undressed, she knew that Frieza was more than likely watching. But, she had determined that trying to hide from him was useless. He had already ripped her clothing off of her numerous times just to show he was in complete control.

And he was.

After a long hot bath, she dressed and headed down to Adedda's room. She knocked, but there was no answer. Talia was afraid. What if Adedda was still in the infirmary? What if Frieza had really hurt her? Or worse, killed her?

She turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

"Adedda?" She said softly. The room was dark, and at first Talia did not think anyone was there. Finally, she heard a small moan coming from the bed.

Talia closed the door and walked over, finding Adedda wrapped up in several blankets. "Are you alright?" Talia asked her.

Adedda managed to nod her head. "Just some stuff…" She replied.

Talia turned on a small night-light, and saw that Adedda was extremely pale. "You are not alright. What is wrong?"

Adedda shook her head. "No, kid. I'm fine. Really." But her voice was very weak.

Talia went to the bathroom to get a washcloth, thinking maybe a cool rag would help Adedda. As she entered the room and turned on the light, she stopped. In the floor were a couple of towels and discarded clothing. All covered in blood. She quickly went back to Adedda.

"Where did the blood come from? Frieza hurt you badly, didn't he?" Talia was in tears. "Please, let me help you."

Adedda could see that Talia was extremely upset. "Listen to me. You forget what you have seen. You turn around and go back out that door. Now." She told her firmly. "There are some things that I will not confide in you. This being one of them. Now go."

Talia's feelings were hurt. But, she did as Adedda asked. "If you need me.."

"I won't. Now go." Adedda said.

Hesitantly Talia left.

She was walking down the corridor when she heard footsteps behind her. Talia turned, to find Zarbon right on her heels.

"What do you want?" She asked in a less than pleasant tone.

"I saw you visiting your friend Adedda. How is she doing?" Zarbon smiled.

Talia could tell that Zarbon knew a great deal and was probably busting at the seams wanting to tell. "You know what happened to her, don't you?"

Zarbon crossed his arms and walked passed Talia. "Of course."

Talia grabbed him by the bicep. "Tell me."

The tall warrior turned around and smiled at the girl. "What makes you think it's anything that you need to know? You wouldn't understand such…delicate matters."

"The hell I wouldn't." Talia said angrily. "You know what I am put through, so don't pretend to be sparring me from anything."

Zarbon smiled bigger, knowing that the suspense was unbearable. "Fine. You want to know so badly. I'll tell you."

Talia blinked, waiting for a response.

"Your friend, she…well, she conceived a child. Frieza's child." He said.

Talia's eyes were huge. "She's pregnant?"

"Past tense. _Was_. Lord Frieza took care of the problem. As he always does." He smirked at the ashen look of fear on Talia's face.

"What?" Talia said, not understanding.

"Lord Frieza does not allow his concubine women to bear children. It would _disgraceful_. So, when a conception happens, he makes sure the pregnancy is…**_terminated_**." Zarbon loved the effect this news had on the girl.

"It's a simple procedure really. But, Adedda has had 20 or so in her lifetime. So, I guess this time they removed more than just the fetus. From what I understand, all of her female organs were removed. Rendering her completely sterile." He finished.

Talia was shocked. He killed them? His own children? And Adedda was…never to have her own babies. Talia braced herself up against the wall. "That monster…."

"Well, it wouldn't be proper for someone of his stature to have half breeds running around. That's what **_you_** are for…" He could not stifle the laugh that erupted from his throat. "You will be the lucky girl that bears his children. No one else." He continued to laugh.

Talia could take it no longer. She pushed Zarbon aside and ran down the corridor, headed for her room. Once inside, she slammed the door. Her emotions erupted like a volcano.

First tears streamed down her face. Then, anger took over. She picked up every piece of furniture she had and tossed it into the walls, breaking everything in sight. All of her jewelry and gifts from Frieza were stomped and broken. She put several holes in the walls before she heard the guards running down the hall.

Without knocking, they stormed in, trying to restrain her. However, Talia's anger had given her power. She was fighting back.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THE FOLLOWING REGARDING RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT: IF YOU NEED ADDITIONAL HELP OR HAVE QUESTIONS, VISIT the Rainn website.

Common Reactions

The emotional trauma caused by a sexual assault can be severe and long-lasting. You may be affected in many different ways.

Although each person is unique, there are some feelings and reactions that most sexual assault victims experience. It may be helpful for you to know about these responses. However, always remember that even though many victims experience similar reactions, there are still individual differences in how people respond to the trauma of rape.

You may experience some or all of these symptoms. They may occur immediately, or you may have a delayed reaction weeks or months later. The feelings may be very intense at times. Sometimes the feelings seem to go away for a while and then come back again. Certain situations, such as seeing the assailant or testifying in court, may intensify the symptoms or cause them to reoccur after a period during which you have been feeling better.

**Shock Disbelief**

_**"I feel numb."**_

_**"I can't believe this happened to me." ** _

**"I feel disconnected from other people,"**

**Initially, most sexual assault victims react with shock and disbelief. You may feel numb and dazed, withdrawn and distant from other people. You may want to forget about what happened and avoid people or situations that remind you of the assault.**

**Remembering What Happened**

**_"Sometimes, I can't stop thinking about it."__"For weeks, I couldn't wash away his smell."_**

_**"When I think about it,I feel like it's happening all over again."**_

**There maybe periods when you are preoccupied with thoughts and feelings about the assault. You may have unwanted memories or flashbacks and nightmares. When you think about what happened, you may reexperience some of the sensations and feelings you had during the assault, such as fear and powerlessness.**

**Intense Emotions  
**

_**"I feel very sad, like I lost a part of me."**_

_**"I have this intense anger that I never felt before."**_

**Many survivors experience intense emotions in the aftermath of a sexual assault. At times, you may feel angry. You may also feel afraid, anxious or depressed.**

**Physical Symptoms  
**

_**"I couldn't sleep through the night. I had trouble falling asleep and then I would wake up every night at the same time that the rape happened."**_

**Some victims have physical symptoms, such as sleep disturbances, headaches, and stomachaches. You may find that it is very difficult to concentrate on routine activities. You may also experience changes in your sexuality, such as a loss of interest in sex or avoidance of sexual situations.**

**Fears About Safety  
**

_**"Every night when I come home, I search my apartment. I look in the closets and under the bed to be sure no one is there." ** _

**"I can't go out alone at night anymore because I am too scared."**

**Fears about personal safety are an almost universal response to a sexual assault. You maybecome fearful in situations and places whereyou were never frightened before. During a sexual assault most victims feel powerless and/or terrified of being killed or seriously harmed. Afterwards, you may continue to feel frightened and vulnerable for a while.**

**Self-Blame and Shame  
**

_**"I felt like it was my fault, I trusted him..."**_

_**"I wondered if guys would think I was damaged goods."**_

**Feelings of guilt and shame arecommon reactions following a sexual assault. Because of misconceptions about rape, some victimsblame themselves, doubt their own judgment, or wonder if they were in some way responsible for the assault. Feelings of guilt and self-blame may be reinforced by the reactions of others, who, because of prevalent myths about rape, may blame the victim or criticize his or her behavior.**

**You may also feel ashamed. Some victims describe feeling dirty, devalued, and humiliated as a result of a sexual assault. Feelings of shame are often related to the powerlessness and helplessness victims experience during a sexual assault. Shame may also bea reaction to being forced by the assailant to participate in the crime**

**FOR MORE INFORMATION GO TO **

world wide web addy of rainn.


	14. Chapter Fourteen Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Fourteen

When Talia was finally restrained, she was taken to Lord Frieza. He had watched on the monitor the destruction she managed. He was not pleased.

In his room, several of his soldiers stood by, ready to step in if the girl gave him any problems.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her. Frieza reached down and grabbed her face. "You had better have an explanation for this behavior!"

Talia slapped his hand away. "**_YOU ARE A MONSTER_**!" She screamed and lunged for him. Before anyone could stop her, she raked her nails across Frieza's face. **_" I WILL_** **_KILL YOU_**!" She shouted.

With much effort, four guards restrained Talia, as trickles of blood seeped down Frieza's face.

The guards held Talia tightly. "Don't let her free." Frieza said in an evil voice. "She is about to learn what I am capable of."

In the weeks that had passed, Vegeta and Zetell spent more and more time together. If not training, then working on the communication device. It was large and bulky, sitting in one of the spare bedrooms. But, Zetell announced it should be finished within the month. It had been hard to find all the necessary parts, but she managed to make do with what she had.

Also, Zetell had become stronger. Vegeta was pushing her limits as far as her physical strength. Each day for several hours they trained.

However, Nappa was seemingly left out. This did not settle well with him, being that he had always been Vegeta's companion. Whether in fighting or conversation.

Raditz had gotten in the way a few times, but Vegeta considered him a second class Saiyan and therefore beneath the Prince. Nappa however, did come from a more noble bloodline. His family had been protectors of the royals for centuries.

Now, Nappa was angered at Zetell for taking so much of Vegeta's time. As soon as the communicator was finished, he had plans for the Saiyan woman.

Talia trembled as Frieza's cold hands took hold of her body. "You will fear me, girl." He said angrily. "Like you have never feared me before…" His nails ripped at her clothing, leaving scratches and marks. The guards continued to hold her, even as she struggled.

Frieza reached his hand down between her legs. "This will make you scream…" He smiled.

"**_LORD_**!" Zarbon yelled, bursting in. **_"YOU MUST STOP! YOU DAMAGE HER NOW, AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHILDREN YOU HAVE WAITED_** **_FOR!"_** Zarbon's blue eyes were large, his face pleading. "_Please_, my Lord." He said somewhat calmer. "Think about the risk you will be taking. She is still only a child."

Frieza straightened up, looking at Zarbon. "How true." He said. Walking over to Zarbon. "I let my…emotions…get the best of me, my friend." He turned to the guards that still held Talia. "Take her to solitary."

Shaking with fear and in shock, they led Talia away.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Zarbon." Frieza said. "However, I am all worked up now, and He smiled. "Bring someone to me…young…one of the inexperienced ones." He walked back to his bed, and got a bottle of wine from his cupboard. "I may even require your company tonight."

Zarbon smiled. "Of course, my Lord. I shall return shortly. We will have a very pleasing night."

Frieza did not turn around, but heard the door close.

"Indeed…" He smiled, wiping the blood from his cheek.

Down the hall, they threw Talia into the dark room. She was naked and smeared with drops of blood from various scratches. Talia was scared. She knew the line that she had crossed would cost her everything. But, she didn't care. As soon as she got out of this room, she would kill Frieza. No matter what she had to do.

Zetell had put the finishing touches on the device. "There. It should work." She told Vegeta who waited impatiently behind her. "Let's give it a try."

He nodded.

"I am going to send out a simple distress signal. It could be picked up by anyone who is monitoring on the universal channel." She told him.

"Fine. All I need is a ship. I don't care whose it is!" He said. "Just do it!"

Zetell flipped several switches and the machine came on loudly. Lights blinked and a static like sound was heard. She entered in codes. "Basically, it's an S.O.S." She told him. "Not saying who we are or what we are." She smiled.

Vegeta did not answer, but stood by waiting.

"There. I think we should repeat this every couple of hours for the next few days." Zetell explained. "That way, we have a better chance of being heard."

"So, we just wait for someone to pick up on the signal and send a search team." Vegeta said as a statement. "I've been on this cursed planed for over a year. I'm ready to get back to Talia."

Zetell looked at him. "You have never said her name before."

Vegeta stiffened. He did not reply, but turned and left the room.

Zetell sighed. "Hard as stone, Mr. Prince….." she smiled, speaking of his heart.

Outside, Vegeta was in a foul mood. Thinking of Talia always affected him this way. He hoped that she had managed to protect herself. She was nearing twelve years old. Technically a Saiyan woman can bear children at that age, but it would be difficult. However, he knew that Frieza would not care how much it pained her. Vegeta closed his eyes as anger rippled through his body. Thinking of Frieza touching his sister. Knowing he was about to explode, Vegeta headed into the seclusion of the trees high atop the nearby mountain.

Zetell saw him as he flew away. She could sense his inner pain. His fear. Even though he would never admit it to her or anyone else. He was too full of pride.

"What has upset the Prince?" Nappa asked, landing beside her.

"The usual." Zetell said. "He's worried about Talia."

Nappa tensed. "Did you finish the machine?"

Zetell turned around, looking up at him. "Yes. We actually sent the first message. Shouldn't be long now before _someone_ finds us." She went back inside.

Nappa watched as Vegeta's stream of energy disappeared toward the mountains.

Once in her room, Zetell curled her tail around her waist and lay down. She was mentally exhausted. Working on that machine had taken every brain cell she possessed. But, she was proud of it. And if it worked properly, which she did not doubt, she would be able to go safely to another planet and start life over.

That is if Vegeta let her. Zetell was not a fool. She knew all too well that Vegeta's word had meant nothing. Yet, she couldn't help but want to see the best in him. Therefore, she would trust him. If she ended up dead, so be it. It was her destiny anyway.

She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to rest.

In the mountains, Vegeta screamed in anger. He felt such desperation for Talia. Knowing that time was running out, if it had not already. If he were capable of tears, they would have come. But, he had managed to bury his emotions so deep; he feared his soul was lost forever.

For if Talia's fate was sealed, Hell would not be able to contain his wrath.

Inside Frieza's room, he and Zarbon played mercilessly with the helpless girl. She was thirteen at the most. One of Frieza's newest acquisitions. Frieza had thoroughly enjoyed stripping her of her innocence, leaving the bloody remains to Zarbon. After several hours, the girl lay bleeding to death. But, Frieza ignored her. He had moved on to Zarbon.

The two remained entwined until dawn. At which time, Zarbon dressed and left. He let the guards know to remove the girl's dead body before Lord Frieza woke.

Zarbon walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

A very sleepy Raditz answered. "This had better be good enough to wake me!" He said, as Zarbon pushed his way inside.

"Shut up and listen to me, you fool!" Zarbon said angrily. "Frieza almost raped Talia last night…"

Raditz's eyes grew cold.

"I said _almost_. I did manage to make him see how this would affect his future plans for the girl." He told him. "But, he is growing more and more impatient." Zarbon walked over and sat down on the rumpled bed.

"We cannot wait much longer, can we?" Raditz asked.

Zarbon smiled. "No. Frieza has taken her to solitary confinement. I fear she will be in there for quite some time. He wishes to teach her submission. To break her will. She doesn't have to be mentally stable to bear his children. Just physically healthy."

"So, as soon as she is released, we make our move." Raditz said.

Zarbon nodded. "Yes. Frieza won't know what has happened until it is over." He smiled. "And you and I will reap all the rewards."

**OK…what do _you_ think Raditz and Zarbon are planning? Something that will help Talia? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Remember, if you or someone you know needs assistance with sexual assault, youcan find a counselor by contacting a local rape crisis center,a hotline, a counseling service,other victim assistance agencies, or RAINN. RAINN is a national victim assistance organization, at 1-800-656-HOPE. RAINN will connect you to a rape crisis center in your area. It is all confidential.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Somewhat questionable sexual material….if you are under age..turn back now!

Blood Pact

Chapter Fifteen

Nighttime had fallen before Zetell woke up. She wiped her eyes and stretched. She walked back down the hall to the room, which held the communicator and sent another message.

The house was quiet. Vegeta must still be in the mountains.

She decided to find food. Zetell went back to her room and changed into fresh clothes, then headed for the kitchen.

As she reached for the light, a hand touched hers. Startled, Zetell turned.

"NAPPA…DAMN IT!" She yelled at him. "Idiot, you scared me!" She jerked her hand away.

But, as she did, Nappa grabbed her arms and threw her into the wall. Zetell landed on the counter and rolled off hitting the floor. Before she had a chance to recover, Nappa attacked again. He picked her up by the hair and threw her into the next wall. The impact of Zetell's body left an imprint. Nappa smiled as he heard her moan in pain.

"All that training with Vegeta and this is the best you can do?" Nappa said hatefully. "Pathetic woman."

Again taking her hair, he pulled her up and drug the limp woman to the center of the room, throwing her on the large oak kitchen table. Her head hit hard causing additional pain.

Nappa took his hand and ripped her shirt straight down the front, tearing it off. Then, reached his hand into the waist of her pants and tore them away as well. Realizing what was happening, Zetell began to scream for Nappa to stop. However, she was quickly silenced when he punched her hard in the face. Zetell felt blood running down into her eyes, blinding her.

She struggled as Nappa's extremely large hands pushed her legs apart, ripping off her underwear. He said nothing, but she heard him breathing hard. She felt as he pressed his body onto hers and as much as she tried, she was unable to push him off her.

Nappa heard as she pleaded through blood and tears for him to stop. But, he had come this far and was not about to turn back. With a free hand, he loosened his belt and freed his throbbing member.

Zetell screamed.

Several days passed before Talia was given water. Then several more before she was given food. Neither was she allowed clothing or blankets for the cold. Frieza was adamant that she be thoroughly broken.

On two occasions, he visited her in the room, solely to torture her. Seeing the child naked excited him. Yet, he held his composure.

"It did not have to be this way, my sweet." He told her. "But I cannot allow your lack of respect for me to hinder our destiny."

Talia was barely able to speak. "Go to Hell…" She said. Then turning around, she spat on his leg.

Frieza kicked her hard in the face. "I don't _need_ a beautiful Saiyan." He told her. "If you continue to defy me I will ruin that pretty face." Then he smiled. "But, I prefer you beautiful…." He left the room.

Talia lay on the concrete floor for the next six days without food or water. Only when she was on the brink of death, was she allowed nourishment.

Without saying a word, Nappa tried to force his way inside Zetell's body. But, she fought with every ounce of strength she had. Which compared to his, was not much.

Finally, he pinned her arms above her head and used his body to keep her legs parted. Zetell closed her bloody eyes and braced for the horrible pain.

But, it never came.

Instead, Nappa's body was suddenly pulled away and she heard a loud crash. Zetell rose up, wiping the blood from her eyes, trying to see.

What she saw was Vegeta. He had thrown Nappa through the wall onto the grass outside.

Vegeta was pounding the larger Saiyan. Nappa went tumbling into a nearby tree, breaking it in half. When he looked up, Vegeta stood in front of him, a blast prepared in his hand.

"NO! PRINCE, NOOOO!" Nappa screamed.

But Vegeta did not listen. He released the blast, hitting Nappa square in the chest. Vegeta backed up, sending another larger fireball at Nappa. This one caused the Saiyan to explode. His body landing on the ground in thousands of pieces.

Vegeta lowered his hand. He turned and walked back to the house.

Zetell could not focus on what was happening, but she did hear the explosions. Her head was throbbing and she felt the cold of the air as it hit her naked body. At first when she felt the hands on her, she began to fight.

"It's me." Vegeta said as he picked her up. Zetell relaxed in his arms.

Slowly, he carried her to the bedroom and placed her under the covers. "You will be alright by morning." He told her. But, Zetell was already unconscious. Vegeta knew that it might be a few days before she recovered enough to wake up. Enough to tell him what had happened.

Vegeta watched her for a couple of minutes, and then left the room. He went outside staring at the starry sky. Wondering if Talia had fought off Frieza in the same way as Zetell had to do just now.

Vegeta felt that familiar anger rising inside him. He knew that Nappa was dead. There was no harm that could come to Zetell now. So, he left. Headed back to the mountains. Hoping to find peace, but knowing that it would not come.

Thanks for reading! Please review for me!

Acquaintance Rape

Acquaintance rape is a misunderstood form of criminal violence. There is a common misconception that acquaintance rape is not as serious, not as criminal, and not astraumatic to the victim as stranger rape. Some peoplethink it isn't "real rape." These are mistaken beliefs. Rape is a felony crime, regardless of the offender's relationship to the victim. Acquaintance rape is just as serious and just as devastating to the victim as stranger rape.

If you are a victim of acquaintance rape, get the help and support you need to cope with the effects of the assault and heal from the trauma you have suffered.

Here are some steps you can take to avoid or prevent acquaintance rape.


	16. Chapter 16: Blood Pact

**_Hints of child sexual abuse (considering she is only 12, she's still a child) ahead. NOTHING GRAPHIC! I couldn't stomach it myself. But, for dramatization and story development, it's there. So be warned._**

****

Blood Pact

Chapter Sixteen

When Zetell's eyes opened, she could see the sun setting through her window. As she rose up, her head throbbed. Looking around, she was alone.

She pushed back the blankets to reveal her nakedness. She was covered in multiple bruises. Several of them on her upper thighs had turned black. Zetell eased herself up, but her head began to whirl. She immediately fell onto the floor.

Zetell rolled on her back, trying to figure out what to do. Again, she slowly got up and tried to move toward the bathroom. Again, she fell.

"You have a concussion." Vegeta said, leaning against the doorway. "You don't need to be up and moving around."

Zetell looked up and wondered how long he had been standing there, watching her.

"Please… help me." She said softly, not caring how she looked to him.

Vegeta walked over and picked her up, placing her back into bed. "You require rest. I need you in good health so that you can continue to send messages." He said hatefully.

Zetell smiled. "Yeah, of course." She felt extremely weak. "I think I need some food." She said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do? Cook for you?"

"Just some soup…anything…" Zetell told him. "Otherwise, I won't be able to get my strength back…."

Vegeta grumbled. "Fine." He left without saying another word.

Zetell tried to get comfortable, but she hurt all over. She did manage to smile when she heard the noises being made downstairs. "He's destroying my kitchen….all for a can of soup…" Then, Zetell remembered, her kitchen was already destroyed. Her memories flooded back to her. What Nappa had tried to do, and how Vegeta had showed up to stop him. She wondered where Nappa was now? She shivered from fear and the cold that seemed to seep into her bed.

She closed her eyes.

Talia had spent a total of six months in isolation. She adamantly refused to cooperate with Frieza and was as disrespectful to him as often as she could manage. She received very little food or water. And for the entire six months she had been without clothing.

She had many visits from Frieza, each one more chilling than the one before. He managed to terrorize her within the small six by six room. Understanding that breaking her _will_ was vital to his plan, he molested her repeatedly. Never doing any real damage, at least not physically.

But, mentally, Talia had resigned herself to die. She would never let herself be what Frieza wanted her to be. Knowing that she was not strong enough to kill him, it was her only alternative.

His most ominous visit was about three weeks ago. He informed Talia of her 12th birthday and that in a few short weeks, they would begin their lives together. Talia tried once again to attack Frieza, but in her weakened state she was helpless. He beat her severely, and if it weren't for Zarbon's intervention yet again, she would have been killed.

Frieza announced that his patience was gone and he began to make arrangements for her to be released from isolation. Released into his _personal_ care.

Since that time, Talia had been unable to speak. Although weak, she had been able to verbally communicate to her few visitors. But, it was as if the fear had gripped her so tightly, her voice was gone. Even when she cried, her whimpers were almost silent.

Also, the complete darkness had affected her eyesight, and she was not able to tolerate even a modest amount of light. So, when the guards came and pulled her outside for the first time, Talia was blind.

She knew guards surrounded her, and that making any attempt would be futile. She could see nothing; she could not stand on her own. She was filthy and the odors coming from her body were unspeakable.

Talia was thrown down onto a carpeted floor, and heard the door close behind her. Still unable to open her eyes due to the light, she waited.

"I'm here." The voice said soothingly.

It was Adedda.

Talia reached out and the two embraced. Adedda held the girl while she cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, Adedda began to whisper in her ear.

"Do not let on that we are talking? Do you understand?" She said quietly. "But, a plan has been devised. You are going to be set free…trust me…" Adedda held onto her tightly.

Talia could not believe what she was hearing.

_Free?_

_From Frieza?_

It sounded too good to be true, but she did as Adedda had asked and kept quiet. In a while, two other women came in to help clean Talia up. Food and clothing was brought to her, and being unable to see, Adedda fed Talia herself.

The girl ate slowly; her stomach having shrunk so, that too much food would make her sick. She had lost weight, and was little more than a shell.

Adedda also noticed that Talia could not or was not able to speak. She kept her eyes closed and made noises but nothing more. Adedda wondered what, if any, of Talia's mind was still in tact.

As Adedda combed the lumps out of her long black hair, she again spoke in a whisper to Talia, hoping the girl could comprehend what was being said.

"Frieza will not come for you for a few days. He knows that you must gain your strength back or risk losing the baby." As Adedda spoke the words, Talia started to cry.

"Shhhh." She told her. "It will not come to that…I swear to you." Adedda continued with her hair. "There are others that are involved in this, so we will all work together. Just because someone seems like an enemy, do not be deceived."

When Adedda was done, she left Talia alone. No one else came, except to bring more food and drink. Talia turned off all the lights and slept in her own bed. Although fitfully, Adedda's words had managed a small amount of comfort.

All Talia could do was wait.

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Seventeen

Vegeta carried a small, poorly made sandwich and a soda into the room, tossing it to Zetell.

"HERE!" He said angrily.

Zetell smiled, pulling the blankets up around her body. "Thanks." She opened the can of soda and began to slowly eat.

As Vegeta turned to leave, Zetell asked "What happened..to Nappa?" She was afraid he would come back for her.

"You do not have to worry about him. I killed him." Vegeta said calmly and left.

Zetell was shocked. She knew that Nappa had been with Vegeta since childhood. Surely Vegeta did not kill him because..of _her_?

She ate what she could, and slept for a few more hours.

While she was asleep, Vegeta was outside blowing up some mountains in the distance. He was so consumed with rage, he was afraid to be around Zetell right now.

Talia was twelve years old now. It may be too late. She could be dead, or even worse; Frieza may have already raped her.

Blowing up mountain after mountain was not helping Vegeta. His anger was beyond a healthy level for even a Saiyan. He was on the brink of self-destruction.

Three days had passed and Talia's eyesight had somewhat improved. But, it was not perfect. Yet, she still found herself unable to speak.

She tried, for Adedda. But, there was no voice there.

"It is the fear." Adedda told her. "I know what he did to you in isolation….what you went through. When this is all over, you will live a happy and healthy life.." she whispered.

"Lord Frieza!" One of his pilots shouted. "Come quickly!" Frieza hurried to see what the commotion was about.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Sir, we are picking up a distress signal…. similar to an S.O.S….from a nearby planet….The same planet that Vegeta was headed to…" The man's voice trailed off, knowing what he was suggesting.

"So….the monkey is alive?" Frieza smiled. "Well…they are like cockroaches….can't seem to kill them!" He turned to Zarbon. "I want you got get a squad of fighters together….and visit that planet."

Zarbon nodded. "Of course, my Lord. Shall Vegeta be brought back…alive?"

"Of course not!" Frieza snapped. "I want you to make sure that he is dead. Destroy the whole planet if necessary!"

Frieza turned and headed toward his room. You will not alter my plans. He thought to himself.

Zarbon sent word for his best fighters to gather immediately. As they assembled, he hurriedly searched for Raditz.

The Saiyan was in the training chamber.

"We must speak." Zarbon told him.

Raditz nodded and turned off the gravity pull in the room, allowing Zarbon to enter.

"It seems that Vegeta may be alive." He told a stunned Raditz. "This could seriously affect our plans for Talia."

Raditz agreed. "So, our plans will have to be moved up." He grabbed a towel and began to dry his sweaty body. "You do what ever you need to. My main goal is Talia." He continued.

"We are in this together, my friend." Zarbon reminded him. "You get what you want, and I get what I want. Otherwise, there is no deal."

Raditz grabbed Zarbon and threw him up against the wall. "You understand that without me, you have no chance! Remember that…_my friend_." He said sarcastically, releasing his grip on Zarbon. "Now, we proceed with the arrangements. Let Adedda know what must be done."

Zarbon rubbed his reddened neck, but nodded. "I will tell the bitch what she needs to know." He stormed out of the room and back toward his gathering of fighters.

Zetell woke up in the middle of the night, feeling better. She was able to get out of bed and run herself a nice hot bath. After spending almost an hour soaking her tired and bruised body, she dressed in fresh clothing.

Knowing that Vegeta would be asleep at this hour, she quietly made her way to the bedroom that contained the transmitter.

As she entered Zetell turned on the small light. Turning around, she screamed when she notice Vegeta sitting in a nearby chair.

"Must you make so much noise, woman?" Vegeta asked, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What are you doing in here?" Zetell asked. "It's the middle of the night!"

"I'm well aware of the late hour. However, I do not need to explain myself to you." He said calmly. "You seem better." He said as a statement.

"Yes, I feel much better. Still sore though." She turned her attention to the device. It was still operating and she sent a couple more distress signals back to back.

Zetell felt somewhat uncomfortable with Vegeta, considering what Nappa had tried to do. "I just wanted to say thank you." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"No need." He said, also avoiding her. "I would like to know what you did to provoke him."

Zetell's eyes widened. "I did nothing!" She said, "He just…..attacked me…"

This time, Vegeta looked her square in the eyes. "Did he rape you?"

Zetell looked away. "No."

"Then no harm was done." Vegeta said dryly.

Zetell felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were from her building anger or from her emotional pain. "Maybe no harm was done to you….but I see it differently."

Vegeta watched her as she left the room.

Again, Talia entered his thoughts. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the turmoil that filled his mind.

When Zetell was securely behind her bedroom door, she cried.

Zarbon filled Adedda in on their plans. Things were going to be moving a lot faster than originally expected. Zarbon and Raditz would make their move in a few short hours, leaving Frieza completely taken off guard.

But, Adedda did not seem to have a problem with this. "As long as Talia escapes unharmed, I do not care." She told him.

"Your feelings for that girl are admirable. However, do not lose focus that you work for _me_…" he smiled, putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close for a deep kiss.

"How could I forget." Adedda said, "Every day and night you remind me." She pushed him away slightly. "Whatever I have to do, for Talia, I will do."

"You hurt me with your words." Zarbon said, smiling. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to be with me at all."

Adedda smiled. "Whatever could make you think that?" She turned and headed toward Talia's room.

Talia was able to make out the blur of Adedda's form.

"Looks like your get out of jail free card is coming in sooner than we thought." She said, pretending to adjust Talia's braided hair. "Tonight. Be ready." Then Adedda left.

Talia dressed in some comfortable jeans and a shirt.

She was more than ready.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Blood Pact

**Adult situations ahead! SEXIf you are under age, turn back _NOW_!—A fairly long chapter. So, read carefully….Sex, death, deception….it's got it all! Lives are changed forever……**

Blood Pact

Chapter Eighteen

Zetell was feeling much better and decided to seek Vegeta out for some training. It had been several days, and her muscles ached from inactivity.

She pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail and dressed in comfortable clothing before heading out toward the mountains.

Vegeta had spent the majority of his days and nights there.

He felt as Zetell approached, and was more than a little irritated.

Zetell located him easily enough and landed a few feet away.

"This had better be worth my time!" He yelled at her, his arms crossed.

Zetell calmly answered. "I thought we could spend a few hours training."

"The mood I am in, I could kill you." He told her.

"You are always in a mood to kill, Vegeta. Why should today be any different." She said, walking closer to him. "Let's have a go…"

Without any further warning, Vegeta lunged at her. Zetell had anticipated his move and was able to dodge him, taking to the sky.

The fight was on.

The concussion seemed to have made her reflexes slower, and Zetell immediately received a massive number of blows. She was only able to counter them with swift kicks. Several times, she went crashing to the ground below, with Vegeta right on her tail. But, each time she managed to escape his wrath.

But Zetell's strength waned early on in the fight. The last series of blows sent her crashing into the mountain and then to the grass below.

She did not have the strength to get up.

Vegeta did not notice her lack of power right away. He was too focused on the battle. Immediately he pounced her, striking her several times in the face.

When Zetell failed to hit back, Vegeta stopped.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Zetell looked at him, but could not focus. She saw about four Vegeta's standing over her. Then she closed her eyes.

"DAMN!" Vegeta cursed. At first he considered leaving her there, but changed his mind.

Reluctantly, he picked her up and flew back to the house.

Once inside, he carried her again to her bedroom. Just as he put her down, Zetell's eyes opened slightly. "My own…personal…Prince.." She said smiling.

When Vegeta started to remove her arms from his neck, she resisted. "Don't go." She said softly.

For a brief moment, he looked at her green eyes in wonder. They were bright and shining, yet tired. His heart was beating wildly, and he inched closer to her face. Past the bruises and cuts that he had inflicted he saw beauty. At first, their lips met shyly. But, their uncertainty was quickly taken over with passion.

Vegeta lay his body down on top of hers and kissed her slightly swollen lip hard. Zetell jerked in pain. "Please…don't hurt me.." She whispered in his ear. The next kiss was gentler but still filled with passion.

Zetell did not resist as Vegeta ripped her clothing from her body. She in turn helped him be rid of his.

Vegeta pressed his body against hers, feeling an instant sensation of warmth consume him. His hands roamed over her breasts, finding her nipples erect. He placed a soft pink bud into his mouth and listened as Zetell moaned with pleasure.

She reached down, allowing the softness of her hand to caress his manhood. Vegeta stiffened slightly, unable to relax. Zetell was aware of his discomfort and began kissing his neck and ear, deciding to let him guide their journey.

Vegeta let his hand slide down her side and between her legs. As his fingers explored her wetness, her kisses increased. Zetell hungrily found Vegeta's mouth and slid her tongue inside.

Zetell could sense Vegeta's need, and he confirmed this when he parted her thighs and place himself at her entrance.

"Wait…" She said, breaking their kiss.

Vegeta reluctantly looked into her eyes.

"Please be…. gentle….with me…" she said softly.

He understood and nodded slightly in agreement.

With a great deal of restraint, Vegeta entered her slowly. Zetell's hips rose off the bed to meet his need, and then back down as he slowly stretched her. He felt her tense up and stopped, trying to relax her with more kisses. He waited a moment, and then continued.

Zetell felt a small amount of pain, but Vegeta went slow. When he had filled her completely, he paused for a moment allowing her time to adjust to his size. Their mouths connected and their tongues danced as their bodies burned in desire. As Vegeta began to move slowly in and out, Zetell responded by encircling her legs around his waist and arching her back.

Their slow actions gradually increased, and Vegeta could not contain himself any longer. He thrust deeply into Zetell several final times before he felt his body engulfed within his release. As his seed filled Zetell, she too exploded with a scream of pleasure.

Vegeta slowly removed himself from her body and rolled over on his side, pulling Zetell with him. They both lay spent and exhausted. Sleep soon took over.

It was middle of the night, Talia was awakened by sirens and emergency lights. She squinted at the brightness, and then suddenly a dark figure put a hand over her mouth. At first she struggled, but stopped when she saw the face.

Raditz. He put his finger to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. He took her by the hand and led her out of her room and down the hallway. The red emergency lights were flashing and Talia had a hard time focusing so she let Raditz lead the way.

They were headed to the pod area where various smaller ships were stored for combat. Once inside the bay, Talia smiled as she saw Adedda waiting for them. She was armed with a few small weapons and a large duffle bag rested at her feet.

Talia ran and hugged Adedda.

"It's ok.." Adedda told her. "It's almost over." The girl was trembling with fear and anticipation.

Raditz motioned for Talia to hurry, a ship was prepared and in the transport area.

"Go ahead, I'm coming.." Adedda said, handing the duffle bag to Raditz.. She watched as Talia safely boarded the small ship, followed by the larger Saiyan.

Adedda stiffened as she head footsteps approaching. Lots of footsteps.

Inside the small ship, Raditz buckled Talia into her seat. "I'm going to get Adedda.." He said and left back out the door.

Talia waited.

Once outside, Raditz saw as Zarbon and several other guards approached.

"Is she secure?" Zarbon asked him.

"Yes." Raditz replied.

"Good. Then our deal is done." Zarbon said smiling.

"COME ON!" Adedda said, "We don't have time for chit chat…."

Zarbon smiled. "True. _You_ don't have much time at all." Grabbing Adedda by the hair he jerked her back. She was unable to break his grip.

"What are you doing?" She asked him angrily. "Talia is waiting for us…"

"Correction…for _me_." Raditz said. "You didn't think I would actually let you come along and complicate my plans?"

Adedda looked thoroughly confused and scared.

"Stupid woman. You let yourself be led by your emotions." Zarbon said. "Yes, we will get Talia out of here…but her destiny is already sealed."

Raditz smiled. "Talia will help to rebuild our Saiyan race, while Zarbon here has acquired enough money to start his own small kingdom. He will no longer be under Frieza's grip once his own powerful army is established."

"So that leave…**_you_**." Zarbon said. Looking at Raditz he told him "Go..Frieza will be coming shortly."

Raditz nodded and returned to the ship.

Adedda struggled, then felt tears fill her eyes as she ship's engine was ignited and it slowly left the dock. "Don't worry…her life _will_ be better than having to be with Frieza..so, you really _did_ do the girl a favor." Zarbon told her evilly.

As the ship left, Adedda cried harder.

Whatever fate she had sealed for Talia, the girl was now alone. Away from Frieza, but what horrors lay ahead, she wasn't sure.

"Damn you to hell…" Adedda said.

"You first…." Zarbon replied, snapping her neck. Adedda fell to the ground dead.

Zarbon walked over to the intercom and pressed a button.

"Summon Lord Frieza!" Zarbon shouted. "There are traitors among us!" he smiled and watched at the bay doors closed.

The ship was gone.

**_OOOHHHHH….I loved this chapter! Hope you did too! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!_**

**__**

**_Sherri_**


	19. Chapter 19: Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Nineteen

Morning seemed to come all too quickly for Zetell. She was enjoying the feel of being in Vegeta's strong arms. Their night together had been filled with making love and very few words. But that was all right. She knew that Vegeta did not need words to get his point across.

After one last glorious session, Vegeta got up and went for a shower. Zetell had mentioned joining him, but he declined. He was ready to face the day and that meant putting back on his stone cold armor, which surrounded his heart.

When he was done, he dressed and went to the kitchen. Zetell also took a nice long shower and followed the smells of food coming from down the hall. She was amazed that Vegeta had managed to make a decent breakfast for himself.

"Did you save me any?" She asked, surveying the counter.

With a nod of his head he indicated a small plate in the corner.

"Gee..thanks." Zetell said, realizing there was not enough food there to satisfy her enormous appetite. But, she ate.

When Vegeta was done, he left. Never saying a word. Zetell knew this was hard for him. He had not opened up, but he _had_ shown weakness. Weakness in that his desire for her was stronger than his iron will. Zetell couldn't help but smile.

She then proceeded to clean up the huge mess her Saiyan Prince had created.

Talia was hysterical when Raditz put the ship in gear and they took off. She was looking around for Adedda, but did not see her.

Where is she? She thought. Desperately Talia tried to speak, but nothing would form but a few grunts.

Raditz turned and looked at her. "Adedda did not make it. Frieza's troops showed up…and well…she's gone." He said with as much remorse as he could find.

Talia's mouth formed a scream, but without sound. Mutely she sat and cried, wanting to shout and yell for Adedda to be all right. Raditz took the opportunity to comfort Talia, pulling her close.

"It's just you and me now." He said warmly. Talia did not see the horrendous smile that covered his face. "I will take care of you _forever_."

**_"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"_** Frieza screamed. **_"GET SOME SCOUTER SHIPS OUT THERE! _****_FIND THEM!" _**

The entire massive ship seemed to shake from Frieza's rage. Zarbon had explained to him that Raditz, along with Adedda had apparently stolen Talia. Zarbon was proud that he had managed to kill Adedda. However, Raditz managed to escape with Frieza's most prized possession.

"Sir, I think we should still send some ships to check out that strange distress signal. It could be linked somehow." Zarbon said.

"Very well." Frieza said angrily. "I will get her back…if I have to destroy every planet, every race….everything in this Universe!

Frieza left. Unable to contain his anger, he killed several of his own soldiers in a fit of rage.

Zarbon knew that the time was at hand for his own plans to unfold. Under the pretense of finding the planet with the distress signal, he gathered up Frieza's most competent and intelligent men. They chose the largest ship that was left and prepared it for departure.

With Frieza's approval, Zarbon left. Taking with him much of Frieza's resources, unbeknown to the enraged leader. Just before lift off, Zarbon took several of Frieza's finest from his collection of slaves.

Whatever else they needed could be acquired with the money and manpower that Zarbon now possessed.

They were gone.

Zetell sent out a few more distress signals. It had been weeks, and she was uncertain as to how long each message might take to actually reach someone in space. But, she continued.

More time passed.

Each night, Vegeta and Zetell made love, spending hours in each other's company. Zetell would speak and tell Vegeta of her life. But, he would never return the gesture. Quiet and aloof as always. But, Zetell didn't mind. She knew that Vegeta was giving her all that he was capable of at this point in his life.

Much of their day was spent training. With them being the only living souls on the planet, sometimes their time together was overwhelming. On many occasions Vegeta would simply disappear into the mountain, daring her to come near him. He needed his time alone and she obliged.

Talia roamed the large ship. Although less than a quarter the size of Frieza's majestic vessel, this ship was more than adequate for her and Raditz. In her examination of its resources, she found it had a food supply good for many years, as well as three separate space pods. Each pod capable of carrying one passenger.

Raditz had told her there had been one for each of them, in case something went wrong in space. Included was the pod for Adedda.

Adedda had given her life in order to save Talia. This face was ever present in Talia's mind.

The first thing on their agenda was to find a suitable, yet uninhabited planet. Raditz had told her this could take months. Perhaps years. But, they would have each other. During this time, he promised to train her more appropriately.

Although still unable to speak, Talia heartily agreed. For the first time in her entire life, she had hope.

Thanks for reading! Please review for me!

Please let me know if anyone is liking this fic!


	20. Chapter 20:Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Twenty

In the weeks that followed Talia's escape, the people on Frieza's ship saw **_Hell_** open up. His rages were constant and his punishments severe. Anyone who Frieza saw as getting in his way or not moving fast enough was killed.

His massive ship became more and more empty.

Adding to Frieza's anger was the fact that Zarbon had not contacted him. Either his one time faithful companion had encountered an immediate and lethal fate, or he had betrayed him. Frieza assumed betrayal.

He continued to have all outside radio contact monitored, hoping to locate Zarbon. But as of late, this had not happened. Frieza's men had intercepted several more messages from the defunct planet from which Vegeta was headed when he disappeared. Just knowing that the Saiyan was trapped on that planet did give Frieza some gladness.

On this particular morning, Frieza was in a foul mood. No trace of the ship that carried Talia had been found.

"Well, they will be heading toward a planet which can supply similar accommodations as planet Vegeta. Therefore, we will begin the process of elimination." He said, pacing back and forth, his tail slapping against the floor.

Frieza walked over to a map of the galaxy. "Here." He said, pointing. "We will begin with this planet. If Talia is there, we will retrieve her. If not, we will destroy the planet so that it is not suitable for habitation. Once they run out of planets, we will find them."

"But, sir, that could take months…..Even years.." The man spoke without thinking. Frieza smiled. "True." He said slowly. "But, if it takes 100 years, I do not care…." He reached his hand up and sliced the man's throat with his nail. As the man fell to the floor, Frieza licked blood from his gray colored hand. "I will find her…make no mistake." Frieza then left.

Zetell and Vegeta were sleeping; bodies snuggled close together when they felt it.

Vegeta immediately rose up and headed to the window completely naked. Zetell grabbed a sheet and modestly trying to cover herself.

"Someone's coming." Vegeta said. Zetell knew it was true.

"The signal….it has reached another ship." She said.

"But, is it one of Frieza's ships? Or who?" Vegeta mumbled, quickly gathering his clothes.

Zetell stood there blankly. Vegeta sat on the bed, pulling his boots on. "What is wrong with you? Let's go!"

But, Zetell continued to move slowly. When Vegeta looked at her, he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

He jerked her by the arm, forcing her to face him. "What is your problem, woman?" He shouted.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "If it is Frieza, you will turn me over to him…." She said as a statement, not a question. Vegeta looked at her as if seeing her face for the first time.

He let her arm go and Zetell began to dress.

Vegeta stood in the doorway, waiting.

"Just tell me, one thing." Zetell said as she was tying her laces. "Will he treat me well? After he rapes me?"

Vegeta could not face her, nor answer her question. He headed outside.

Zetell tried to fight back the tears that were building up. She would be strong. She would hold her head up and show dignity. _No matter what_. If nothing else, but to show Vegeta that she had as much class and pride as any Saiyan, Prince or otherwise.

She followed him outside.

They stood in silence for the next half-hour or so as a ship entered the planet's atmosphere. It landed three mountains away.

"We need to wait and see how many there are." Zetell said, but Vegeta was impatient.

"_I will wait for no one_." He said and headed toward the ship.

Zetell followed.

When Vegeta saw it, he knew it was not one of Frieza's. He was relieved.

It was relatively small, but adequate. It was several minutes before the door opened, revealing four occupants. They were all of medium build, with dark brown skin and white hair. They were also armed with weapons.

Vegeta and Zetell moved behind a rock, trying to stay out of sight. They watched as the men walked slowly, surveying the area.

"I do not sense anyone else." Vegeta whispered to her. "It appears, unless someone is hiding their energy, that these four are alone."

Zetell nodded. She did not fell anyone else present either. "Their power level is not great. Overtaking them should not be a problem is it is necessary."

"What do you mean, necessary?" Vegeta whispered loudly. "Of course it is necessary! They will not simply surrender their vessel to us!"

Zetell stared blankly at him. "You mean to…kill them?" She asked. The look on his face was enough of an answer. She had not thought past just getting help. She should have realized Vegeta would willingly kill.

As the men approached Vegeta held back. They possessed guns, and even Vegeta could not outrun a bullet.

"You stay back until I say otherwise." He told Zetell. She was going to protest, but decided against it. For now.

Vegeta moved with lightening speed and managed to remove the weapons from the hands of the other men.

They gasp in shock.

Vegeta hovered a few feet above them, two large guns in each hand. "Looking for these?" He boasted. He then proceeded to crush them with his powerful hands.

"Let's see you come down here and do that…" one of the men bravely spoke.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well, that sounds like a challenge to me." He soared down and kicked the man in the face, sending his flying through the air and into the rocky mountain. Two more of the men lunged at Vegeta, but again they were easily disposed of.

One man stood alone. Vegeta eyed him. "Well, don't you want a go at me?"

The man shook his head. "You will need someone to fly the plane." He said calmly. "If you will spare my life, I will pilot you anywhere you wish to go."

Vegeta listened to the man, and he motioned for Zetell to come forward.

"Go examine the ship. See if it is something that you are capable of handling." He told her. Zetell moved quickly.

Once inside, she glanced around. The control panel was located easily and she examined the board. It looked simple enough, however Zetell had never piloted a ship. Therefore, she was way out of her comfort zone.

Back outside she told Vegeta, "I could do it, I _think_…..but I'm not comfortable with the idea. I say let him do it for us."

Vegeta turned back to the man. "What is your name?"

"Shenor." He replied.

"Well, Shenor, if you want to live, you will do as I say. I am more than capable and extremely willing to kill you at any given moment. Understand?"

Shenor nodded.

"Go get what things you might need. But hurry. I'll wait with our new pilot." Vegeta said to Zetell.

She flew away in a blur.

**_Finally_**…..Looks like Vegeta is gonna get off that planet! It was starting to seem a little bit like Gilligan's Island! A three-hour demolition trip turned out to be YEARS! Hahahaha

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Blood Pact

Blood Pact

Chapter Twenty-One

Shenor was quiet as he sat behind the control panel.

Vegeta did not speak other than to tell Zetell to watch him carefully. Learn his techniques for the ship. Vegeta felt certain that Shenor would try to over take them eventually.

Their current location was approximately 96 hours away from Frieza's last known coordinates. But, he could be anywhere in the galaxy now.

So, immediately Shenor was instructed to broaden the radar field. It showed only two ships, but both were too small to be Frieza's. One headed West toward an uncharted planet. The other headed East toward a planet known as Earth.

"Which direction do you want me to head?" Shenor asked. "West or East?"

"Neither." Vegeta replied. "I am in search of a much larger ship. Ever heard of Lord Frieza?"

Vegeta enjoyed the look of shock on Shenor's face. "But….why would you want to find Frieza?" Shenor asked. "The man is….is…"

"The _creature_ is a loathsome existence." Vegeta replied angrily. "When I find him I will kill him with my bare hands!" Zetell saw Shenor's blue eyes grow bigger at the remark. Apparently this Frieza's reputation has preceded him.

Talia and Raditz spent hours each day training.

She was getting stronger and seemed somewhat happier.

However, her voice had not returned. The trauma and abuse she had endured from Frieza seemed to have destroyed so much. Her voice was only a small part of what he had taken from her.

Talia now carried a small note pad with her everywhere she went in order to communicate with Raditz.

Raditz had plotted a course for a planet known as Earth. It had taken them several months to reach this point, but their destination was now just a couple weeks away. From the data on the ship's computer, Earth would be suitable for them. Talia wasn't sure about the people that lived there, but Raditz had assured her that no harm would come to them.

Talia and Raditz had grown close. She considered him a brother. Although he would never take Vegeta's place, he had filled an emptiness in her that she feared would never be possible. She trusted him.

However, Raditz had taken notice to the changes in Talia over the past several months. She was truly a beautiful young woman. Her long black hair and shinning eyes were a wonderful accent to her soft skin. He enjoyed their sparring sessions since it gave him the opportunity to be close to her.

She was a Saiyan. The last female of her race. And it appeared that he might be the last male. Except for one….

Raditz had not explained to Talia the whole reason that he had set a course for Earth.

The possibility that his younger brother, Kakarott was alive. Raditz knew that as a baby, Kakarott had been sent to Earth to enslave its people. But then, Frieza destroyed everything and Kakarott was never heard from.

Frieza did not know of his existence, otherwise Earth would have been on Frieza's agenda long ago.

Now, Raditz went in search of Kakarott. Together with Talia, they would rid Earth of its people and their Saiyan race would be reborn.

Frieza's wrath was heard throughout the galaxy. He had destroyed two more planets in his search for Talia. Millions of people dead. Races now extinct. And he grew more and more impatient.

The people on his ship had resigned themselves to eventual death. They knew that in his present state of mind, no one was safe. Not until the girl was found. Not until Lord Frieza was satisfied.

And that did not seem to be within his grasp.

Not yet.

Just days away from Earth.

Raditz had been up for the last two nights straight, trying to avoid a meteor shower that had occurred. He dodged as much of the meteors as he could, but some of them did manage to hit the ship. It worried him that if he weren't careful, his entire plan could be destroyed.

Without reaching Earth, what chance did he have to preserve his race?

Talia tried to stay out of his way as much as possible due to his foul mood.

_That Saiyan_ _temper_.

But, so much time on this ship, with nothing to do but train had left Talia bored. And he didn't have time for her right now. Talia was disheartened as she stayed by his side at the control panels.

Hours had passed; several more meteors hit the ship. Large ones. At one point, the lights flickered.

"DAMN!" Raditz screamed. He was frantically trying to maintain their course. Moments later the lights went out and the red emergency lights came on.

Talia mutely watched.

Raditz seemed to be on the brink of losing control himself. He picked up a small chair and threw it against the wall, shouting.

Talia could say nothing. She watched as Raditz again tried to reprogram the coordinates. But, the controls were not cooperating. He slammed his fists down hard. Sparks flew. Talia stepped back suddenly afraid.

They weren't going to make it. She wanted so much to speak, opening her mouth. Only grunts could come out.

"Shut up." Raditz said hatefully. "I _hate_ when you do that!" Talia was suddenly hurt by his tone.

"We are flying blindly now." He said as he stood. "There is a slim chance that we might make it to Earth, but I'm not counting on it."

Talia could feel his rage. His blinding temper which seemed to consume him. He had failed.

She decided to go back to her room and await their fate. But as Raditz spoke, she stopped.

"I had everything planned out so well." He began. "The escape….the trip….training you." He did not look up at her, but out into space. Talia waited in the doorway, her heart going out to him.

"Zarbon was not easily convinced. In fact, only money and promise of power could possibly sway him. It took me years of skimming from Frieza's resources to initiate this plan." He smiled to himself. "_Vegeta did not even know_."

Talia's heart raced at Vegeta's name.

"In the end, we had to confide things to Adedda. I knew you would have no trust in me without her help." Talia slowly walked over to Raditz, placing her hand on his arm. She wanted to console him.

Raditz turned and looked at her. "I _knew_ I could make you love me." Talia felt her breath exit in a gasp at hearing his words.

_Love?_

He reached his hand up and touched her face. "Together…you and I…that is how it was always supposed to be."

Talia's black eyes were full of surprise. She backed up suddenly, breaking contact.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly. "We are all that is left. What was once a proud and feared race is solely dependent upon our love."

_Our Love?_

Suddenly Talia felt an ache in her stomach as she backed further away.

"We have only a few days left. Either we reach Earth…or we drift in space." She heard anger in his voice. "Whatever the outcome, I love you."

Talia bolted out the door and ran.

**_Thanks for reading……Please review!_**


	22. Chapter 22: Blood Pact END

**This chapter contains sensitive subject matter. Although not in great detail, the material is NOT suitable for those under age. **

Blood Pact

Chapter Twenty-Two

Talia ran through the corridor of the ship partially blinded by the red lights. She heard Raditz behind her, calling her name.

She ran to her room, knowing that she could not escape.

Before she even closed the door, he was there.

"Don't run from me…" He said. She was unable to read the expression on his face.

Talia wanted to scream for answers. But managed to only shake her head.

"I have loved you for so long." He said walking forward.

Talia continued to shake her head vigorously.

NO! her mind screamed.

"Talia, do you love me?" He asked her. Again, Talia shook her head.

Raditz had a brief look of hurt cross his face. Then, it was replaced with anger. "You don't love me? But, you will grow to love me." He told her.

Talia made a valiant effort to run past him.

Run where?

But he grabbed her. "There is no escape from this ship. Not for either of us. But, we will manage. As long as we are together."

She was no match physically for the larger more powerful Saiyan.

Under the glare of the red lights……

Unable to scream……..

Unable to fight him……..

Raditz took what was left of Talia's innocence. Not as viciously as Frieza might have…..but still taken. Against her will….as she struggled….closing her eyes to the pain…. physical pain she never imagined……..

_She had trusted him_

_He was like a brother to her…._

When it was over, Talia lay there emotionless. Not moving. No more tears.

Raditz left the room, leaving her on the floor. Talia did not _feel_ anything. No hatred. No fear. Nothing. She was broken, not caring to live.

As much as she had struggled in her life, it seemed the ending was already written for her. She was powerless….she was nothing…

Time passed as Talia stared up at the ceiling, the red lights still flashing.

_Red_

_Blood_

_Death_

Her death. That is all that was left.

She pulled herself up from the floor, wincing at the pain between her legs. Feeling the liquids, blood and semen as it ran down her thighs. She pulled the end of the blanket from her bed and wiped the wetness away, throwing the stained material in the corner. Reaching down, she found what was left of her clothing and dressed.

Talia was unable to sit down due to the pain. But standing proved equally as uncomfortable. She was startled when the red lights flickered and suddenly the regular lights returned.

The ship was back on course.

Slowly she walked to the bathroom, kneeling down by the toilet.

She needed to vomit.

_She wanted to die._

When she was done, she heard the door of her room open.

"We are back on course." He told her. He watched as she stood and looked blankly at him. "We should arrive in three days."

Talia backed up at Raditz walked into the bathroom. He didn't say anything to her as he pulled her again to the floor.

Talia struggled less knowing it was useless. The cold floor sent chills through her already ravaged body.

_Death_

_It would come soon_

The next three days were the same. Every few hours, Raditz would come for her, taking what he wanted…what he desired. Then leaving her to pick up the pieces.

Talia did not bathe. She did not change her already stained and torn clothing. She just continued to fall deeper and deeper into an abyss that had become her soul.

With no sleep and no food, she was dying.

Willingly.

Hopefully.

Earth. It seemed to be a beautiful planet. Capable of providing everything Raditz knew that he and Talia would need.

Entering the atmosphere, the ship shook violently. Talia stayed in her room, but knew fully what was happening.

Raditz skillfully guided the ship to a halting point atop a large flat mountain.

Finally, they had arrived at their new home.

Vegeta and Zetell took turns guarding Shenor as he flew the ship. Taking time for sleep as often as possible.

After several days, Frieza's ship had been detected. However, it was several thousand miles from its original position.

Vegeta wondered where Frieza was going. What was he up to? He was venturing into new territories that had not been discussed. At least not while Vegeta had been in charge of the operation.

Shenor had told them of several planets in this part of the galaxy, which were uncharted. Perhaps Frieza had plans for some of them?

"No matter." Vegeta had said. "Talia is all that concerns me. Once I find Frieza, I will kill him and take Talia as far away as possible."

Zetell looked at him."How do you propose we kill Frieza?" She would not admit her fears to him. But, going in blindly to kill a man as strong and powerful as Frieza was a death trap. Their deaths.

Or even worse for her.

"Don't doubt me." Vegeta said angrily to her. "I will kill him…if he as much as laid a hand on Talia…" Noticing the looks he got from Shenor, he turned and left the control room.

"Lord Frieza has chosen his sister as a mate?" Shenor asked.

Zetell nodded.

"Then, there is no hope for his sister." He said sternly. "Nor for you."

Zetell turned away.

Down the corridor, Vegeta vented his anger. Being cooped up in this ship was wearing on his nerves. He did not want to risk going into the small training chamber and leaving Zetell alone with Shenor. She was strong, but she was also naive. She could be fooled easily into trusting him.

So, Vegeta waited. It would surely be months before they closed in on Frieza's ship. And patience or not, he would have to wait.

OK GUYS! That's the **_END_** of Blood Pact!

But don't despair.

Part II is **Blood Lines.**

In **Blood Lines**, Earth and its protectors play a more important role. The main focus will continue to stay with Vegeta and Talia, but others will have major roles as well__

_Piccolo fans will greatly enjoy this next part._

Thanks!


	23. Chapter 1: Blood LInes

_This is part II of what I will call the **BLOOD** series. Part I- Blood Pact- needs to be read first. It picks up exactly where the original left off. So, please read and I hope you enjoy!_

Blood Lines

Chapter One

"What are you saying?" Goku asked. "You mean you don't _feel_ it?"

"**_OF COURSE I FEEL IT_**!" Piccolo shouted. "**_BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"_**

The two fighters stood just feet apart, anger erupting from the tall green Namek. "You are saying that this approaching power is _stronger_ than either one of us. What makes you think I won't join forces with it and destroy _you_!"

"Because you won't…there is _Gohan_ to consider." Goku yelled back.

Hearing the boy's name caused anger to engulf the seven-foot Namek. "You put a lot of faith on your son."

Gohan was just a small five year old. A child that did not seem to have any fear of Piccolo, but had reached out to him. Visiting the man who threatened and actually _tried_ to kill his father just months earlier at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

The child got on Piccolo's nerves.

Mr. Piccolo…I know you and my dad don't get along. But, I was wondering if you would train me to fight. My mom won't let my dad teach me…

Piccolo had been shocked.

Yet, the thoughts of teaching the boy…._to hate his_ _father_….had been too good to pass up. So they had begun. At first Gohan was sneaking off to meet Piccolo. Months went by, then Goku found out and all hell broke loose. That's when Gohan stepped in to defend Piccolo.

_He would never hurt me! _Gohan had shouted at his father_. I just want to be a fighter like you!_

No one had ever stood up for Piccolo; he had never needed a character witness. Yet, on that day, seeing the sincerity in Gohan's face made Piccolo think about his life. Piccolo had agreed to a truce, of sorts.

_I won't kill you now….but we **will** fight. And if you happen to die, so be it._ Piccolo said.

Goku agreed.

Some day…some time…there would be another battle. And this time, there would be only one winner.

Piccolo shook the thoughts from his head. He growled. "Fine. If you think you can't handle this thing on your own, I'll help. But it in no way changes things! **_YOU UNDERSTAND!"_**

"Of course I understand." Goku said. "The way I figure, this power should be arriving any time now. I'll get the others and meet you near the clearing." Goku turned and left.

Damn Piccolo thought to himself. I'm getting tired of this shit.

Raditz landed the ship atop a high mountain, trying to do as little damage to the vessel as possible.

In her room, Talia held on to her bedpost as the ship jolted her to and fro.

Earth…they were there.

Talia's heart was racing. She was so afraid..She heard Raditz footsteps coming down the corridor.

"It's time." He said as he opened the door.

Talia stood in front of him, in her torn and bloody clothing. Hair uncombed, eyes wild with dark circles. She was already very thin, but had lost more weight.

"You stay here." He told her. "You are in no condition to fight." Talia heard anger in his voice.

_He blamed her._

_It was all her fault._

_This._

Her fault.

Raditz was about to go, then turned around and looked again at Talia. "It didn't have to be this way. But, it was your choice." Then he closed the door.

Her fault.

Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan stood on a nearby mountain, watching as the ship landed.

Piccolo hovered alone, several feet away.

"That's a big ship." Krillin said. "There could be an _army_ on it!"

"No. I don't think so." Tien said. "I only sense one strong power. But, I do sense someone else on the ship. So, there are at least two of them."

Piccolo was quiet, listening to them ramble. He caught the short bald man looking at him and snarled. Krillin quickly looked away.

Slowly, a door opened on the ship, stairs coming down.

Each fighter waited, breath held.

Raditz descended slowly. He immediately felt the other powers. All weak in comparison with his own.

Then he sensed what he had hoped to find.

Kakarott.

He immediately scanned the adjoining mountain and found his brother. It was unmistakable. He was a Saiyan.

Raditz smiled as he looked over at Kakarott.

"Hey…he's smiling.." Yamcha said nervously. "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"It means we watch our backs." Goku said.

Raditz hovered, his tail swaying behind him.

Krillin was quick to notice. "Goku! He's got a tail like you used to have! Like Gohan's!"

Piccolo had noticed it as well. It was long and slender with brown fur.

Raditz felt the eyes upon him. "Hello, brother!" He shouted.

Brother? Piccolo heard the words.

"Huh?" Goku said. "Is he talking to me?"

"I think so." Krillin answered.

Raditz came closer, still hovering. "Are these your soldiers?" He asked loudly.

"Soldiers?" Goku said.

"You have fulfilled your mission, brother? This planet has been enslaved?" Raditz asked.

Goku and the others watched this newcomer carefully, not sure what to make of this situation.

It was purely instinct on the part of Raditz, but he read their expressions clearly. He had been mistaken. Kakarott had failed, and for whatever reason seemed to now be his enemy.

Without Goku saying any words, Raditz took to the sky. "You have a choice to make now my brother." He said, hovering. "Either join me now, and together we will rule this planet."

"Or?" Goku asked.

"Die." Raditz prepared a blast.

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 2: Blood Lines

Blood Lines

Chapter Two

Knowing that Raditz was no longer on the ship, Talia decided to make her way up front. Walking slowly, she maneuvered through the corridor.

She waited by the door of the ship, not wanting to be seen. The bright sunlight blinded her.

_Sunlight._

Talia had never seen sunlight.

She glanced around, seeing Raditz and several others. Talia heard them as they spoke of enslaving the planet.

What were those things in the distance? _Trees?_

She had never seen the blue sky. Never set foot on green grass. It was all new and amazing to her.

Talia stood and watched.

Fear consumed her as she saw another man on a nearby mountain. He looked remarkably like Raditz.

He looked like a…….Saiyan.

"Why do you call me brother?" Goku asked him. "Do you know me?"

"Are you saying you don't know who you are? What you are? You are Kakarott and I am Raditz….brothers by blood. " Raditz asked confused, his tail dancing behind him. "We are Saiyans."

Goku looked quizzically at the man in front of him. "I did have a tail like yours once."

Raditz smiled. "Yes. It is a Saiyan tail. All Saiyans have them. The boy beside you is a Saiyan as well." He indicated Gohan.

"**_IF_** what you say is true, why would I want to enslave this planet? This place has always been _good_ to me..It is my home." Goku narrowed his eyes. "And why are you here?"

"I have come a long way to find you." Raditz said. "There are few of us left. It is up to us to rebirth our people."

Talia listened.

_Brother?_ Raditz had never said anything about having a brother.

Listening to his words…she slumped down to the floor. _Rebirth our people…_That is what Talia was for.

**_Dear God_**….it was even worse than she could have ever imagined.

He wanted her to bring children into this world. _Saiyan children_.

Raditz was truly no different than Frieza.

Talia could take it no more. She had no hope..knowing she would not survive two Saiyan males. If it did not kill her physically, it would destroy what shred of sanity she had left.

_Death._

_Peace._

It was the only way.

Talia knew what she had to do. Raditz and the other Saiyan would not let her die willingly. There was an emergency hatch. Somewhere. She would have to find it and escape unseen.

Otherwise they would find her.

She eased away from the door and headed back toward the control room.

"What you are saying is unbelievable!" Goku said. He had been sent as a small child to Earth.

"You expected to come here and find me in total domination of this planet? So, now what?" Goku was angry. "I won't let you hurt this planet or it's people."

Raditz shook his head. "I don't need your help little brother. I can take control of Earth easily enough on my own. But, I am giving you a chance…_one last chance_. Join me. **_WE_** _will rule_!"

Piccolo looked over at Goku.

So, he wasn't an Earthling. Piccolo had known he could not be a normal human.

Piccolo almost smiled at the irony of this situation. Earth's protector….was sent to do the exact same thing the Piccolo himself was meant for.

"I will not let you destroy the people of this planet!" Goku shouted. "I will stop you…. if I have to…but it doesn't have to be this way."

Raditz frowned deeply. "Yes it does." With his words spoken, he sent a large blast toward the other fighters.

Everyone easily dodged and went on the offensive.

The fight had begun.

Shenor put on the autopilot and went to rest. Vegeta had secured him with shackles in order to insure he would not try and escape.

Vegeta found himself watching Zetell as she moved through the kitchenette area of the ship. Her tail wrapped around her waist, Vegeta's eyes missed nothing.

Zetell could feel his gaze on her. She knew he wanted her. And she felt the same. The tension on the ship had been hard to take. Without being able to trust Shenor, they had no time together.

She held her breath as Vegeta came up behind her. His hands wrapping gently around her waist…and her tail. He stroked the soft fur with his fingers, sending tingles throughout her body. Zetell reached her hand around to pull his face close to hers. "I need you…" She said softly.

Vegeta wasted no time in pulling her body next to his, placing his lips on hers. Hungrily he kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips. Zetell reached her hands inside his shirt and brushed over his erect nipples. Vegeta's tongue danced inside her mouth as he felt the sensation.

Vegeta was going to rip her clothing, but she protested. "Unless you want me to walk around naked, I suggest you remove them like a normal person….."

Angrily, Vegeta complied. His hands worked clumsily on her buttons, finally accepting help from her. When she was undressed, she helped Vegeta out of his armor.

He pulled her in tighter, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The need, the desire was almost unbearable. Vegeta hurriedly entered her, as Zetell's head nestled in his neck. Their rhythm was instinctual and their moans loud. But, they received gratification quickly.

Vegeta held onto her, feeling her body spasms. Without removing himself from her, he carried her to the nearest bedroom.

They remained there for the next few hours.

"My LORD!" The pilot shouted. "I have received a coded message!"

Frieza immediately walked to the communication center. "What kind of message?"

"Apparently we are being followed, Sir. Someone is being forced to pilot this other ship…he said there are two Saiyans on board." The man anxiously awaited a response from the ruler.

"Two Saiyans?" Frieza shouted. "It must be Raditz and Talia!" He smiled.

The man frowned. "I don't think so, Sir." He said cautiously. "The message said they were from a distant planet."

"Planet? Two Saiyans? Then…it must be Vegeta and Nappa." Frieza's tone changed. "They are trying to catch up with our ship."

"Sir…." The man said, "It is a male and female."

Frieza's neck almost rotated 180 degrees at hearing this. "A female? Other than Talia?"

The man nodded. "Apparently. There is no way that it could be Miss Talia."

Frieza was speechless. His mind racing….he lost Talia…his love….

Yet, it seemed that maybe he had been given another chance.

"Slow our pace somewhat…but don't be obvious about it." Frieza said. "Let them catch up to us. I'm anxious to see who it is….I'm anxious to see this female Saiyan."

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 3: Blood Lines

Blood Lines

Chapter Three

Talia heard explosions as she scurried through the ship. She had searched the control room and had found no escape hatch. Now she was searching through each small room.

_**NOTHING!**_

_**DAMN!**_

What would she do?

The cargo bay….yes. She would check the back of the ship.

Raditz had sent a series of large blasts toward the fighters. Each one was dodged or diverted. Taking to the sky, the angered Saiyan continued his assault.

Earth's fighters spread out. Goku used the most direct approach. He flew back behind Raditz and struck him in the back with an energy blast. Raditz was surprised, but quickly rebounded. He turned and struck Goku hard in the face, then again in the stomach. Goku fell slightly. As Raditz continued his attack, Piccolo grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground.

"**_DESTRUCTO DISK!"_** Krillin shouted, sending a flat, round ball of energy toward Raditz who was still dazed.

However, Raditz saw it in time and shot back into the air, avoiding the explosion.

Goku met him in the air.

The two brothers fought, toe to toe. No one was prepared for the onslaught of punches and blasts that was seen. Everyone just stood back as the fight progressed into a full-fledged battle.

With each explosion Talia heard outside, her heart raced a little faster. She wasn't sure who was fighting, or why. But she hurried. Continuing to look for an accessible escape route.

The cargo door was locked. Talia had never been taught to use a blast, so she relied on her strength alone. She rushed the door with her left shoulder. After several attempts she managed to break through.

It was dark and dusty, apparently not much stored in this area. It took several minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She stumbled and fell twice. Talia didn't realize how weak she was, but her strength was leaving her. Running her hands across the floor, she found a crack. Then another. Then a handle.

The escape hatch!

Frieza was pacing nervously. They had slowed their pace considerably, allowing the smaller, slower ship to gain ground.

"Sir, we could send someone to board the ship and retrieve the passengers." A soldier said.

"True. But, I am wanting to see if these persons present themselves as friend or foe." He said smiling. "Of course, I assume them to be hostile."

"Yes, my Lord." He replied.

Zetell woke up in darkness. She reached for Vegeta, but he was gone. She rose up in bed and wondered how long she had been asleep.

She dressed and headed to the control room.

Vegeta stood on guard with Shenor at the helm. "Are we still on course?" Zetell asked him.

"Yes." He said casually.

Zetell made her way over to Shenor and stood behind him, as he remained seated. "Is that Frieza's ship?" She asked pointing to a small red dot on the radar.

"Yes." He said. "We are making excellent progress."

Zetell had examined the controls on several occasions, as Vegeta had requested. Learning as much as she could.

"What's this?" She asked him, pointing to a blinking light.

Shenor paused. "That is…an indicator light. Shows the ships radar is functioning properly."

Zetell felt a tug at her stomach.

Something wasn't right. She glanced over the board. There were several indicator lights, but each was located directly beneath the specified function. So, why was this indicator light two feet away from the radar?

Shenor sensed her uneasiness, but remained quiet.

Vegeta looked at her, their eyes meeting.

He knew something was wrong from the expression on her face. She started in his direction when Shenor jumped up and grabbed Zetell around the neck.

"YOU MOVE AND I WILL BREAK HER NECK…" Shenor said.

Vegeta remained still. "Where do you think you are going to go? The ship is not that big….."

"I am taking a pod ship and leaving." Shenor said smiling. "And you will not stop me…"

Vegeta knew that Zetell could easily overtake this man. But, his arm was so tightly wrapped around her throat that it was impossible to make a move.

"Fine. You take the damned pod ship. I could care less." Vegeta snapped at him. "But you will let her go. Otherwise I will kill you."

"She will be set free when I am safely inside the pod ship. Not before." Shenor said defiantly. "Agreed?"

Vegeta eyed his angrily. "Agreed."

Walking slowly backwards, Shenor made is way down the corridor with Zetell. Vegeta was close behind. Once inside the small launch bay, Shenor put in access codes for the pod ship.

The door of the small ship opened. Shenor reached in with his free hand and programmed yet more codes. "The floor will open up and allow me to descend." Shenor told Vegeta. "So, when I am safely in the ship, I will let her go."

"You will let her go now, or I will blast you, your pod ship and us into hell." Vegeta said slowly.

As Shenor climbed inside his pod ship, he pushed Zetell to the ground. He quickly closed the door.

Zetell moved quickly to get away from the ship as it powered up for its journey. She ran to Vegeta's side and they watched the pod ship as it was sucked beneath the floor.

"I should blast him with the ship's guns!" Vegeta said angrily.

"No…just let him go." Zetell said. "No harm was done."

"You are entirely too forgiving, woman!" Vegeta yelled at her. "He could have killed you!"

For the first time, Zetell felt as if Vegeta cared for her. More than physical…more than his Saiyan pride….more than him being Prince. She sensed genuine feeling.

Zetell said nothing. She followed Vegeta back to the control room. "I hope you can fly this damned ship. Otherwise, we're doomed." Vegeta was extremely angry.

She sat down at the control board and watched as the bleep on the radar grew closer. "It shouldn't be but a few hours. And we will be on Frieza's tail. Then, the invisibility shields go up. This will hopefully allow us to board his vessel unnoticed."

Vegeta just grunted as he stared out into space.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
